Negocio de hermanos
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: [AU]Osomatsu y Todoko tienen un negocio el cual creen controlar... Pero en realidad... [Advertencias: Incesto tanto hetero como homo. Prostitución y posible violencia sexual.]
1. Negocios de hermanos

**Aclaraciones:**

Es mi primer AU, me da miedo xD.

Oso, Kara, Choro, Ichi y Jyushi tienen diferentes edades. Un año de diferencia. Van de los 22 a los 18.

Totty es la única chica, Todoko, de 17.

* * *

Mi hermana es muy bonita y tenía que sacar ventaja de aquello. Tenía que entrenarla a ser dócil, y aprovechando que ya era linda de manera muy natural aunque fuera una perra que nos desconociera de repente. Contaba con un enorme potencial para ser una perra que me diera dinero. Y sí quieres que algo funcione, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo, o intentarlo, por si falla, salir corriendo antes de que se den cuenta de que es tu culpa.

Todoko era la menor de nosotros seis. Apenas cumplía los diecisiete como para saber que era putear. Ya puteaba, quiero hacerme al que no me doy cuenta de su don. Los chicos le mandaban mensajes, le regalaban cosas y estaban atentos a ella. Tengo envidia, como el hermano mayor, tendría que recibir esa clase de trato, pero mis hermanos son demasiado idiotas como para respetarme y Totty demasiado puta para hacerlo.

—Totty, ¿has pensado en la prostitución?— me atreví a preguntarle una noche donde el resto de los miembros de la familia se encontraban haciendo algo útil: Karamatsu surcía los calcetines de Jyushi. Choromatsu estudiaba para un importante examen, ¿y de que sirve la escuela? El pachinko deja dinero sin siquiera saber matemáticas o leer, sólo le jalas a la palanca y ya estuvo. Ichimatsu leía un extraño libro y Jyushimatsu le sacaba brillo a su bate favorito. A veces me pregunto si no soy adoptado.

Mi hermana me miró asombrada y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas "kawai" que parece tener efecto en extraños. En nosotros, ni un poco. Sabemos que es una hipócrita con gran cuidado facial.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Osomatsu nii-san?— Todoko me preguntó al bajar su teléfono. Demasiado rosa, como ella y con un conejo de adorno. Para todo era adorable, hasta cierto punto me gustaba y solía mirarla de reojo. Lo siento, es inevitable, está bastante buena.

Digamos que me quedé sin aire. Esperaba que se comportara como una chica normal y diera uno de esos grititos agudos y dejarme la cara irreconocible por la bofetada poderosa que me regalaría. Entonces, Karamatsu preguntaría "¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra lady?" y Totty le respondería: "Nii-san me está diciendo cosas sucias. Es un pervertido". Todos me verían con odio y me dejarían en coma por unos cuantos días. No pasó, lo cual me dio confianza para seguir conversando con ella. Sonreí de lado y me le acerqué. Está clase de platicas debían de ser íntimas.

Ella fue sútil, se sentó como toda una señorita y recargó su rostro sobre sus manos. La miré con una ceja alzada, pero no dejé que su aura de perra angelical me dominara.

—Es que me gusta el dinero fácil— mi sinceridad fue innata, tuve que ponerme el dedo debajo de la nariz. Tenía que demostrar que no me importaban los métodos para llevar una vida sin problemas. Me gustaba ser un parásito para la sociedad. —Y conozco a alguien con dinero que se acaba de pasar al vecindario— seguí hablando por impulso. Si Todoko se enojaba y les pedía a mis hermanos que me linchasen, estaba bien. Creo. Lo podía negar, aunque no diera resultado.

—¿Atsushi-kun?— Todoko me dijo al acercarse más a mi rostro. Era obvio que supiera de quien se trataba, era una arpía buscando a quien dejar pobre. Ya tenía los ojos puestos en el nuevo vecino.

Le sonreí de lado y asentí. Todoko se llevó un dedo al mentón y meditó sin dejar de ser adorable. Ya me estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

—Déjame lo pienso— me respondió y se puso de pie. Alisó su falda y se peinó el cabello que traía suelto metiendo los dedos entre las hebras. —Karamatsu nii-san— me sorprendió que lo llamase a él. Por inercia, volteé a ver a mi hermano, quien se quitó las gafas oscuras ¿quién diablos usa lentes de sol para costurar? Y observó a Totty con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede a my lady? Estoy a tus pies— Karamatsu demasiado galante para no variar. No evité girar los ojos, me hartaba que fuera así.

—¿Crees que soy bonita?— eso fue un giro en la trama. Vi a mis dos hermanos, giraba el rostro como desesperado. Pero me dediqué a atender más las reacciones de Karamatsu. Vaya, quedó completamente rojo y se picó los dedos un par de veces mientras pensaba en darle una respuesta.

—Oh... ¡Clar...

—Gracias, Karamatsu nii-san— Totty me ahorró un discurso de lo bonita que era, pero ambos comprendimos que si Karamatsu, siendo su hermano se ponía de ese modo, ¿cómo se pondría un extraño que se enamorara de ella?

Karamatsu parpadeó y cuando me di cuenta, Ichimatsu ya no estaba leyendo. Miraba a Todoko, de igual modo que Choromatsu dejaba de rasgar el papel con extrañas ecuaciones. Teníamos a nuestro Gohan. El único que tendría un futuro a base de esfuerzo y no peleando en las calles por dinero de dudosa procedencia.

—Oi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunté a Totty con algo de duda. Ya me estaba dando miedo.

—Para ver si aceptaba o no tu propuesta, Osomatsu nii-san— la maldita me guiñó un ojo. —¿O sería mejor llamarte Jefe?— esto último me dejó asombrado, que no me di cuenta de que mi hermanita me abrazaba por los hombros y me besaba una mejilla. —Por favor, cuida de mí y esforcemonos mucho.

Ya que, le asentí. A quien engaño, estaba emocionado de que mis planes fueran escuchados. Todo sea por el dinero rápido.


	2. Inicios

**Capítulo II: Inicio**

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Osomatsu nii-san. Sólo tengo que sentarme y escuchar todo lo que me explica. Me habla de que en la casa son cinco hombres, lo cual ya sé; todos son mis hermanos mayores y a unos quiero más que otros. O no los quiero. Asiento y sonrío mientras tomo nota, como si fuera Choromatsu nii-san días antes de las pruebas de la escuela. Observarlo para que tenga una erección, me ha dado frutos. Nada se me escapa de las clases de mi hermanito.

Así, regresando a que son cinco hombres, me cuenta que todos tienen gustos diferentes y que sueñan con una mujer en particular. Lo que me dice Osomatsu nii-san, han de ser puras suposiciones; ya que todo parece una burla al resto de mis hermanos. Sin embargo, me causa gracia.

"A Cacamatsu le gustan las chicas dulces y que sepan hacer lo mismo que él. Me refiero a ser hogareñas. No sé si busca una maldita novia o alguien con quien competir en remendar calzones".

Usando mis poderes de chica dulce y servicial, lo corrijo: No onii-san, a él le gusta el romance y busca con quien compartir su tiempo y el resto de su despreciable vida.

Okey, no soy tan dulce, termino soltando pura mierda de mis labios rosas, pero como siempre, busco una pose para sobresalir para que me perdonen rápido. Como poner las manos en la boca o guiñar un ojo. O jugarme el cabello como si tuviera vergüenza de mis malas palabras.

Luego me comenta de Choromatsu nii-san: "Es un maldito nerd que sólo estudia, respira mientras estudia, come mientras estudia, se pajea mientras estudia. Con cualquier cosa que tenga falda se masturba. Con él es fácil, pasemos a otro."

Totalmente de acuerdo. Mi pobre hermano necesita una buena cogida para que no se masturbe tanto. Perdón, ¿acaso yo dije eso? Disculpen, suelo hablar sin pensar. Mueránse.  
Me gusta cuando me río a la par de Osomatsu nii-san, es como si los dos tuviéramos los mismos pensamientos malvados. Que bien se siente tener con quien compartir toda tu mala leche y dejar que se termine de agriar con alguien más. Me gusta mucho. Y se lo hice saber sin que se diera cuenta que me le acercaba.

"Ichimatsu no merece amor, ni existir. Apuesto mis futuras ganancias del Pachinko a que es zoofílico ¿es normal su obsesión con los gatos?"

Muy normal, Osomatsu nii-san, le respondí al estar frente a él. Por un rato me vio con sorpresa. Lo sé, no se esperaba a que me le acercara tanto. Muchas chicas no se le acercan y mucho menos tan bonitas como yo. "¿Todoko-chan?" me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas llenas de confianza y me atreví a jugar con él del mismo modo que hice con un profesor para que me pasara una materia. Algo simple, ya que la supuesta inocencia es más poderosa que un servicio sexual. Mi apariencia me avala. Osomatsu... Fue un placer observar cómo se sonrojaba por llamarlo por su nombre sin ninguna clase de honorario. Como no me respondió nada, supe que iba por buen camino. Me le acerqué y a ahorcajas me le senté sobre las piernas. A propósito dejé que mis senos se recargasen sobre su pecho. Sentí como la respiración se le aceleraba, y me tapé la cara como si mi segundo nombre fuera "Vergüenza".

"No juegues conmigo." Me dijo.

En mucho tiempo que no me reía con verdadera ternura. Osomatsu nii-san era el primero que no caía en mi juego. Por algo éramos hermanos, los dos estábamos hechos para jugar con los demás.


	3. Antisocial

Me he levantado con el sol y la vida me sonríe. A cada uno de mis brothas y a mi lady, les preparo el desayuno para que tengan energías por el resto del día. Ichimatsu se sentó de último a la mesa. God, no. De nuevo tiene unas ojeras que no puede ocultar con nada. Le regaño para que se duerma más temprano y me ignora, prefiere jugar con el gato. No, que falta de respeto.

Por otra parte, estoy feliz que de Todoko-chan y Osomatsu se lleven mejor, él la acompaña a la escuela y la trae de regreso. Quiero llorar y abrazarlos a los dos tan fuerte que se fundan en mi pecho. Así debe de ser la familia, unida y sin problemas.

A Choromatsu le recuerdo que tiene que comer, está bien que se preocupe por sus exámenes pero sin una alimentación correcta jamás logrará cumplir sus sueños. Jyushimatsu como siempre, ya acabó de desayunar y ya se va para los entrenamientos, está más lleno de energía, puede que hoy tenga un partido. No, nunca se cansa, es cómo si se hubiese quedado con la energía de Ichimatsu.

—Cacamatsu, hoy llegaremos tarde. Todoko-chan quiere que la acompañe a ver unas cosas de la escuela— Osomatsu me dice sin nada de respeto, pero no me enojo porqué me avisa de sus acciones con nuestra lady.

—¿Cuál es el faltante, my lady?— le pregunto con curiosidad a mi niña, aunque me extraña que no me haya dicho nada.

—Karamatsu nii-san, es que...— noto la preocupación de Todoko-chan y dejo de servir el desayuno. Sé que es peligroso no atender como se debe a Ichimatsu, pero cuando se trata de ella, todos tenemos la misión de prestarle nuestra atención. —Ayer tuve un accidente con mi uniforme, y se me ha rasgado... — no, please, no. Su cara de preocupación me destruye el alma. —¿Cuánto necesitas, my lady?

* * *

Nos faltaba la inversión para nuestro futuro negocio, y la única persona que nos podía ayudar era Karamatsu nii-san. Ahora podré comprar ropa bonita para presentarme con Atsushi. Osomatsu nii-san me acompaña a elegir las prendas adecuadas, para que alguien tan linda como yo, pueda lucirse todavía más.

Los probadores son muy angostos cuando entran dos personas, y hace mucho calor más cuando se juntan demasiado, se abrazan y comparten unos cuantos besos.

No me causa nada que Osomatsu nii-san me toque, es parte del entrenamiento, tengo que aprender a cuando ser pudorosa y entregada. Él me dice que lo hago bien, que puedo fingir vergüenza en el momento exacto. Por eso estoy pendiente de sus movimientos. De repente, me toma de la mano y miro al suelo como si nunca antes hubiera sentido el tacto de otro chico. O me dice que soy bonita, y niego "No, tú sólo me vez con buenos ojos", le digo al sonreírle como si me doliera el pecho de tanta emoción.

Pienso en lo que los chicos quieren escuchar. Sé que buscan a una niña a quien sorprender. Sólo que yo soy una hipócrita que busca como ganarse la vida, en lugar de encontrar el amor.

Estoy feliz, he conseguido algo de ropa nueva, toda muy linda y aprobada por mi hermano mayor. Ahora volvemos a casa, es algo tarde, como le dijimos a Karamatsu nii-san, que por la hora debe de estar terminando la cena o curándole alguna herida a Jyushimatsu nii-san por las prácticas en el béisbol.

—Todoko, ¿haz visto mi cubrebocas?— Ichimatsu nii-san me habla sin emoción alguna, y sin esfuerzo alguno, le sonrío y le presto ayuda para encontrar lo que me pide.

Osomatsu nii-san nos observa. De seguro es alguna prueba para ver como voy en nuestras clases especiales.

Me inclino debajo de uno de los muebles y no hay nada. Recuerdo los lugares a los que Ichimatsu nii-san frecuenta en la casa y busco en ellos. Sobre todo, reviso en lugares altos, ya que su gato ocupa esos espacios. Sé que no es ninguna casualidad, pero el cubre bocas lo encuentro en el sitio donde Osomatsu nii-san estaba parado. Quiero reírme, para calmarme, respiro profundo.

—Ichimatsu nii-san, ya lo encontré— alargo mi voz de forma tierna y cuando mi hermano se me acerca, le pido que se incline, y no le queda otra más que hacerlo. Entonces, me encargo de ponerle el cubre bocas y de acariciarle la cara con el dorso de mis manos. Mi sonrisa no desaparece y me mantengo en puntas para que mi apariencia transmita inocencia.

Me entusiasmo cuando el antisocial se sonroja. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza y sé que tengo que hacer algo más para demostrarle a Osomatsu nii-san que puedo controlar cualquier situación. Simulo estar apenada y constipo mi rostro de vergüenza. Sé que Ichimatsu está confundido, y que de todos, será el único que no buscará que decirme a primera instancia. Entonces, lo veo directo a los ojos y lo beso, pero no toco sus labios porque la tela de su cubre bocas lo protege de una sensación verdadera. Mi hermano se paraliza y como puede. se aparta de mí. Se va, sus pies resuenas en la madera y una de las puertas corredizas se estampa con fuerza que puedo escuchar como cruje el papel de sus paneles.

Puede que esté lista.

Puede que necesite romper las barreras de Osomatsu nii-san para comenzar el verdadero juego.


	4. Juguemos a que no pasa nada

_Autor: de todos los fics que escribo, este realmente me gusta. Quizás no tiene el recibimiento que quisiera xD porque hay que admitir, que cuando escribes historias y las publicas, deseas que las lean. Pero, siendo sincera, me siento feliz de que se me quite la vergüenza de hacer fics._

 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Juguemos a que no pasa nada**

Ichimatsu nii-san no me dirige palabra ni tiene el valor para mirarme, y se recluye más de lo común. Karamatsu puede ser tonto e ingenuo, pero es el único que nota el cambio de Ichimatsu conmigo. En algún momento del día se toparán, y tendrán una plática acerca de mi comportamiento. Sé que Ichimatsu no me delatará, soy Todoko, la hermana menor de los Matsunos; la flor que deben honrar.

Ahora cenamos. Todos se enfrascan en sus rutinas: Choromatsu habla del resultado de sus exámenes, de nuevo se posiciona como el mejor de la clase. Karamatsu lo felicita y habla de cocinarle algo delicioso para festejar su esfuerzo. Jyushimatsu dice recetas una tras otra, no se le entiende muy bien porque la emoción lo hace brincar por todas partes. Nos agrada su ánimo; no es un chico egoísta. Ichimatsu me mira de reojo, le sonrío; aprieta los labios y finge ignorarme. Esa es la señal para mueva mi próxima pieza. Meto mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le sostengo la suya. Ichimatsu me niega el tacto y se va sin decir nada. Su plato está casi intacto.

Osomatsu no me presta atención, se ocupa en echarle en cara a Choromatsu que no solo es un pajero, sino también un cerebrito. Pero sé que continúa vigilándome.

* * *

No sé que esté pasando, no lo soporto; no puedo tolerarlo. Soy basura que ni arrojándola al mar encontrará un camino, como para que de la nada, mis hermanos se fijen en mí. Pienso que buscan algo patético para sentirse superiores, porque nadie es esta casa tiene algo que presumir.

Todoko planea algún tipo de desastre, y me usa como su primera víctima. No me puede engañar porque siempre estoy planeando algo para que nadie se me acerque o pida mi atención. Algo oculta con Osomatsu, no me interesa que sea, solo que me dejen en paz para ahogarme en mi mierda.

De nuevo falté al colegio, y esperé a que Cacamatsu terminase sus labores para hablar con él. Es un dolor en el culo ser sociable. Karamatsu prepara el almuerzo para que este listo cuando le de por levantarse a Osomatsu. Es el único que no hace nada en esta casa, porque tiene una puta criada que lo atiende las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Cacamatsu— mi tono de voz es muy áspero, soy demasiado obvio en mis preocupaciones aunque no las quiera decir.

Karamatsu deja de picar las verduras, se limpia las manos en su delantal. Es una mujer en un cuerpo equivocado, una mujer muy fea; espero que jamás se transforme en una, menuda lástima causaría. Sé que está a punto de abrir la boca y salir con una estupidez. Arrastro los dientes, es muy tarde para arrepentirse e ir a la escuela. Al menos en ese sitio podría drogarme sin temor a que me descubrieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Oh, ya sé ¡Regresaste por un beso de despedida! Oh, Ichimatsu, my love.

—Nada de eso, dile a Todoko que no esté jugando conmigo.

Caigo en el plano de la expectación. Karamatsu se pone serio y veo un ligero temblor en su ceja derecha. Me mantengo a cierta distancia para no ser parte de sus ataques emocionales o intente algo extraño. Miro al suelo y me coloco el cubre bocas, es incómodo, mi hermana menor ha puesto sus labios en su tela. Pero, sé que soy un hipócrita al sentirme de este modo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— Karamatsu se me acerca. Odio su parte bondadosa, aquella que no mal piensa de nadie y los acepta tal como son. Por eso está conmigo, cree que puedo ver el mundo en colores alegres, nunca será así. El mundo es horrendo y cada rincón contiene un monstruo dispuesto a destruirte. Yo soy un monstruo... y siento asco por mí.

—Solo dile que no la quiero cerca...— tuerzo la boca y desvío la mirada. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Necesito un poco de soledad para sentirme a gusto.

Sin embargo, me veo envuelto en las dudas de Cacamatsu. Quiere que le hable con franqueza, pero no estoy acostumbrado y tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo. Se me acerca. Por instinto, retrocedo unos pasos. No me agrada para donde va esto. No hay día que no sienta remordimiento por los caminos que trazamos. Karamatsu me toma de la mano y mi respiración se acelera. Allí está de nuevo ese odioso latir. Allí está de nuevo ese debate de mi cuerpo y mente: mi cuerpo pide que me siga tocando; mi mente, que me vaya de aquí cuanto antes. La ansiedad es más fuerte. Me paralizo, cierro los ojos y siento como me baja el cubre bocas. Karamatsu me besa y le doy permiso.

—Ichimatsu, también he notado un extraño actuar en nuestra Lady— la voz de Karamatsu me regresa al mundo y me cubro la boca como si nada hubiera pasado. Le asiento para que vea que le presto atención. —Primero hablaré con Osomatsu, él debe saber algo. Desde hace días que pasan mucho tiempo juntos— lo escucho y que mencione a Osomatsu no me tranquiliza en nada. Me encojo de hombros, es uno de los hermanos mayores, él sabe lo que hace.

* * *

Choromatsu nii-san vendrá por mí a la escuela. Fue idea de Osomatsu nii-san para que me ocupase de él. Le alegró mucho que pudiera dejar en jaque a Ichimatsu. Estoy feliz y sonrió más que otros días, ¡Seré una buena dama de compañía!

Puntual como siempre, Choromatsu llega a verme. Si no fuera por nuestro parecido, mis compañeras de clase me tendrían envidia de que un Universitario me busca con la mirada y me sonríe al encontrarme.

—¡Choromatsu nii-san!— me emociono al verlo y corro a entregarle mi mochila. No pienso llevarla todo el camino.

—Todoko-chan— encuentro cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Me urge aprovecharme de eso. Le tomo de la mano y corro a la parada de autobus, como si fuerámos dos enamorados. Es un cliché, pero mi hermano tiene cierto complejo con las chicas que ve en televisión, algo me dice que sueña con un romance de telenovela. Él me aprieta la mano y cuando me giro a verle, se sofoca. Que asco, le suda la mano, pero tengo que mantenerme en el papel. No quiero que Osomatsu nii-san se enoje, y si logro algo con Choromatsu, estaré más cerca de Atsushi.

Me detengo en la parada de autobus. Me acomodo la falda y juego con mi cabello, intercambiamos miradas y le hago gestos como las chicas que admira por instagram. Soy tierna, soy Todoko, tu dulce hermanita virginal de 17 años que sólo tiene ojos para ti. Entiéndelo.

Cuando el autobus llega, me subo de primero. Choromatsu me sigue como tonto. Paga los pasajes y me busca con la mirada porque no se ha dado cuenta de que me he sentado hasta atrás. Al encontrarme, el camión arranca y se tropieza. Por dentro me ataco de risa, por fuera, me preocupo.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunto al mirarlo directo a los ojos y sé por su sonrojo que sigue siendo virgen.

Que divertido.


	5. Decencia Vs Sonrisa

**Capítulo V: Decencia vs Sonrisa**

Todoko-chan es tan linda. No sé que hacer cuando sonríe, y me habla de cosas de las que no le presto atención. Le asiento a todo, pero estoy más atento a sus labios y como mece sus cabellos ¡Es tan linda! ¡Demasiado linda! Tengo que apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, es mi hermana y soy el encargado de llevarla a casa como Osomatsu me ordenó. Tengo que demostrar que después de Karamatsu soy uno de los hermanos más responsables.  
—Choromatsu nii-san, ¿ya terminaste con los exámenes?— Todoko-chan me pregunta y de la forma que abre los ojos, tengo que apretar las rodillas. La entrepierna me pica y su cercanía me está calentando.  
—Eh, si, algo así...— ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué no puedo mirarla a los ojos? —P-pero tengo que seguir yendo a la universidad— sueno como un tonto, como un niño de secundaria al que se le declaran por primera vez. No entiendo el fundamento de mi nerviosismo, ni el motivo de mis temblores.  
—Ne, ¿entonces ya me podrás ayudar en mi tarea cómo cuando era chiquita?— esa pregunta me descoloca. No sé a que viene, si ella no tiene malas calificaciones. En ese caso, ayudaría a Ichimatsu; sigo sorprendido de que fue aceptado a la Universidad.  
—C-Claro que sí...— le respondo al mirar mis rodillas y noto un bulto. Lo tapo con la mochila y disimulo que no ocurre nada. No sé que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a nuestra parada.  
El tiempo pasa lento, y Todoko-chan lo hace más exhaustivo. Se recarga en mi hombro y juega con su teléfono celular. Karamatsu la consiente demasiado, le dio un móvil y no lo consultó con nadie. No me parece correcto invadir su privacidad, pero su pantalla es visible. Me falta el aire cuando veo que revisa conjuntos demasiado lindos y que no dejan nada para la imaginación. Adoraría verla vestida con una falda de tablones como de las idols y alguna blusa ajustada. No, tengo que apartar esos pensamientos. Es mi Todoko-chan, mi hermanita. No puedo fantasear con ella usando orejas y cola de gato.  
Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero mastubar.  
—¡Choromatsu nii-san! ¡Totty-chan!— reconozco esa voz, es la de Jyushimatsu.  
Es extraño, es el último en regresar a casa por las prácticas de béisbol.  
Abro los ojos, no me he dado cuenta que el autobus se detuvo. En efecto, me topo con Jyushimatsu. Todoko-chan ya no está encima de mí. Eso me tranquiliza.  
—¡Voy a llevar a Homura-chan a comer!— parpadeo y Todoko-chan mueve la cabeza con una mirada bastante curiosa a quien se encuentra detrás de nuestro hermano.  
Es una chica de cabello largo, bastante bonita quien aparece detrás de Jyushimatsu. Ambos toman asiento delante de nosotros. Lo que me mata es que no se sueltan de la mano y que ella parece tan encantada con su compañía que siento envidia. Tengo que borrarme esa idea de la cabeza, es como si imitase los comportamientos normales de Osomatsu. Sonrío, debo de estar feliz por que uno de mis hermanos tenga novia.  
—¡Qué bonita eres! Puedes decirme Todoko— como lo esperaba de mi hermanita. Ella tan alegre y jovial que rompe el hielo. Veo que las chicas se sonríen y parecen caerse bien a simple vista. Mientras que yo no sé cuando es el momento correcto para hablar o presentarme.  
—¿Te puedo llamar Choromatsu-san?— Homura es quien se dirige a mí, y con mucha vergüenza le asiento. En otras circunstancias me hubiera conformado con Matsuno-san, pero en la casa somos demasiados para que nos llamen por el apellido.

* * *

¡Esto no me lo esperaba! Jyushimatsu nii-san tiene una novia ¡Y es más bonita que yo! ¡¿en qué momento pasó esto?! No lo tolero. Necesito hablar con Osomatsu nii-san para planear como invadir la privacidad de Jyushimatsu. Mientras, me controlaré.  
Estamos a un par de esquinas de nuestra casa. Delante de Choromatsu nii-san y mía, caminan sin dejar de reírse, Jyushimatsu y su novia. No se sueltan de la mano, y por si fuera poco, Jyushi es quien carga tanto su mochila, su bolso de deportes y las cosas de Homura. Rebosa de tanta energía que no parece que se canse al hacerla de burro carga. Quiero inflar las mejillas, estoy celosa porque no acostumbro a que en mi casa haya otra chica más que yo. Homura se va a robar la atención de todos y más la de Karamatsu nii-san que la va a atender como si fuera de cristal. Choromatsu nii-san no deja de verla. Es una falta de respeto que ya no este emocionado conmigo. Tengo que hacer algo, pero yo no puedo tomarlo de la mano. Así que lo tomó de la camisa y camino a su lado, desviando la mirada como si mi inocencia me hiciera arriesgarme.  
Choromatsu nii-san se respinga y siento su mirada sobre mí.  
—Todoko-chan, ¿qué pasa?— nos detenemos.  
—Choromatsu nii-san— me ocupo de sonar temerosa y que mis labios tiemblen. Osomatsu nii-san, me gustaría que observes esta escena para darte cuenta que soy una buena puta. —Yo... Yo...— parece que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, es como si no tuviera otra motivación en la vida que hablarle a Choromatsu. Él se acompleja y traga saliva. Es un hecho, ninguna chica le ha hablado como yo ahora.  
Jyushimatsu y Homura se han olvidado de nosotros. Ellos caminan y no paran de reírse por chistes que son demasiado personales. No se sueltan de las manos y no se avergüenzan de demostrar su cariño. Homura se merece un premio por su paciencia y haber escogido al más idiota de mis hermanos, pero con el corazón más grande. Tengo miedo de perder ante ella.  
—Me gustas mucho— lo suelto y se que logro el efecto necesario. Mi hermano sueña con la chica dulce que le ponga atención sólo a él y ha leído demasiados mangas hentai para sentirse halagado de que su hermanita se le declare.  
No me gusta, ni un poco. Me gusta el dinero y la buena vida. Me gusta que me noten y me admiren por el hecho de ser Todoko.  
Choromatsu ha perdido el color y balbucea. Admito que se ve tierno y que de todos mis hermanos va ser el más fácil de conquistar. Entonces, me quedo sin aire y un calor me invade todo el cuerpo. No es cariño, es lo improvisado que ha sido todo. Siento los labios de mi hermano mayor y ha de ser su altura como su carácter tímido lo que me hace sofocarme. Me tira de mi nube de superioridad cuando me acaricia la mejilla y lentamente se aparta de mí.  
Si fuera otra chica me enamoraría en el acto, pero soy Todoko y mi sonrisa no es de amor, es de que ya tengo a uno en el bolsillo.

* * *

—Osomatsu, despierta— esto es muy problématico. No me gusta ocuparme de ninguno de mis hermanos. Pateó al mayor que sigue dormido en el futón. No trabaja, no estudia, ni sé si ahora está respirando. Ojalá se muera, en esta casa necesito más espacio para mi soledad. —¡Qué despiertes, maldita sea!— lo pateo con más fuerza.  
—¡Ya voy!— me responde al fin. —¿Qué horas son, Ichimatsu?  
Le tiro el despertador en la cara. Es la hora justa en que todos empezamos a llegar de la escuela, morimos de hambre y jugamos a que somos una familia perfecta.  
Me salgo de la habitación. Casi nunca hago ruido porque arrastro mis pies por la madera y bajo lento las escaleras. Soy un ente, uno que necesita un cigarro y un poco de heroína.  
—Osomatsu, ya despertó— me paro en la puerta de la cocina y le aviso a Karamatsu.  
Me molesta que exista.  
—¿Hoy dormirás conmigo?— me pregunta con tanta felicidad que me causa repugnancia. Entro a la cocina y busco algo de beber en la nevera. Karamatsu me mira y se me acerca para besarme los hombros. Puedo tomar el tenedor y clavarselo en sus testículos.  
—No, tengo tarea— nadie confía en mí, creen que entré a la Universidad por suerte. No soy Choromatsu, pero tengo mis métodos de estudio: mentafetaminas, café y un buen temario.  
—Brotha, puedo ayudarte en toda la tarea que tengas y hacer muchas cosas más— me alejo de Karamatsu y reviso los guisos sobre la estufa. Huele bien.  
—Apenas terminaste la preparatoria— Karamatsu, un buen hermano que sacrificó sus sueños por hacerla de padre y madre. Yo ya me hubiera suicidado de estar en su lugar.  
—¡Ya llegué, traje visitas!— escucho a Jyushimatsu y me salgo de la cocina, pero enseguida me detengo al ver que viene con una chica.  
—Cacamatsu...— llamó a mi hermano.  
Este se asoma enseguida, y corre a admirarla. No puedo tolerar todo lo que le dedica, le pregunta su nombre, admira lo bonita que es y le dice más cosas que me hacen enojar.  
—Karamatsu, me ayudarás con una tarea— habló con la fuerza de mis celos y regreso a la cocina. En eso, escucho que llegan Choromatsu y Todoko. Odio que la casa este tan llena.

* * *

Chiflo al ver demasiada vida en la casa. Me acerco a Cacamatsu para preguntarle que sucede. He dormido tanto que no sé si sigo soñando. A primera instancia le digo que la amiga de Todoko es muy bonita.  
—Es la novia de Jyushimatsu, se llama Homura-chan— me dice Karamatsu a punto de echarse a llorar. Mamá no sería tan dramática.  
—¿¡Qué?!— me sobresalto y veo a Homura reírse de las tonterías de Jyushimatsu ¡Se me cayó una vez! ¡Está mal del cerebro! ¿Qué diablos le miras? El enojo se me pasa cuando Todoko la mira. Ay, hermanita, es duro tener competencia. Hasta Ichimatsu la mira como si no hubiera visto antes una mujer. Pero lo que más me importa es el comportamiento de Choromatsu. Está nervioso y no deja de beber refresco. Algo pasó; es hora de averiguar el chisme.  
—Todoko-chan, ven un segundito por favor— me pongo de pie y la llamo. Me obedece y vamos a la cocina.  
Ella me cuenta que es lo que ocurre y me emociono. La abrazo y le dejo muchos besos alrededor del rostro.  
—Esta noche te le metes en la habitación, no te hará nada y sí lo hace, yo estaré vigilando— le susurro al referirme a Choromatsu.  
—Osomatsu nii-san, ¿qué haremos con Homura-chan?— la vocecilla de Todoko me hace pensar. Homura es una fuerte contrincante. Tengo que pensar muy bien como derrotarla.  
—Te diré luego, una cosa a la vez, ¿qué tal Ichimatsu?  
—Ichimatsu nii-san no me habla. Mooo. Creo que está enojado conmigo.  
—No te preocupes, cuando llegue borracho te aprovechas de él.  
Todoko me besa la mejilla y sale de la cocina. Le observo el trasero. Quiero hacerlo con ella, pero me tendré que esperar a otro día. Hoy le toca a Choromatsu demostrar que no es un pajero.


	6. Entonces, lo vi

**Capítulo VI: Entonces, lo vi**

Ya es tarde, me aburro de esperar a que Homura se vaya a su casa. Mis hermanos montaron una fiesta en su honor, están felices de tener la presencia de otra chica. Lo sé, Homura es linda, amable y sincera; no es como yo que los acecha para morderles el cuello cuando estén dormidos.

A quien no le perdono su exceso de atención con esa chica, es a Karamatsu nii-san. Le sirve más té, le pregunta a cada rato si quiere comer más. Le cedió su lugar en la mesa, con tal de que esté más cómoda. Osomatsu nii-san es otro caso, no deja de sonreírle ¡lo hace a próposito! No deja de guiñarme el ojo, me está echando en cara quien es el verdadero rival, son otras chicas, aquellas que por naturaleza son adorables, ¿adivina qué, Osomatsu-kun? Yo aprendí a ser adorable de tal forma que nadie puede librarse de mí una vez que me prueba.

—Jyushimatsu-kun, ya es tarde. Tengo que irme a casa— Homura le toca la mano a Jyushi. Me enoja y lo disimulo al desviar la mirada a Choromatsu que se pone nervioso cuando le sonrío.

—¡Yo te acompaño!— Jyushi se pone de pie de un brinco. Su energía es asombrosa. Karamatsu nii-san sostiene la mesa antes de que la volteé. Ichimatsu sostiene su plato y no deja de comer. Mis hermanos saben coordinarse en cuestión a sus desastres.

—No es necesario, Jyushimatsu-kun, la parada de autobus está cerca— Homura sonríe. Todos se embelesan. Pateó a Osomatsu nii-san, nadie se da cuenta, pero su cara de dolor me hincha el pecho ¡No la mires! ¡Yo soy a la única chica que debes prestarle atención!

Entonces, Homura toma sus cosas, se acomoda el cabello y se despide de todos. —Ojalá regreses pronto, Homura-chan, me hace falta una hermana mayor— ladeo el rostro. De reojo percibo a Karamatsu, no puede ocultar su felicidad de que su hermanita tenga una amiga tan confiable.

La parejita se va, pero los chistes de Jyushimatsu y la risa de Homura-chan, se escuchan hasta la puerta. Le agradezco por la cena a Karamatsu nii-san y le digo que se me olvidó algo de la tienda. Me pregunta que es y para que la curiosidad se le quiebre, le respondo:

—Cosas de chicas.

Me encantan sus nervios, y como me deja en paz cuando digo esta frase mágica.

¡Hasta al rato, hermanos! ¡Totty tiene algo que hacer!

Me veo algo desesperada, Osomatsu nii-san me alza una ceja y le mando un beso volado. También él tiene sus debilidades porque no me hecho ninguna seña, se petrificó por mi ataque amoroso. Me levanto y salgo de la casa. La noche me cubre y el único faro de la calle, tintinea como si supiera de mis malos actos. No me interesa, yo decido como actuar y como vivir, no estoy para soportar regaños de mis alrededores. Me quedo algunos minutos parada en la puerta, hago tiempo para que mi hermano y su noviecita lleguen a la parada de autobus.

Cuando creo que ya es conveniente mi presencia, corro lo más rápido que puedo. El pecho me arde y mis trenzas se azotan por el viento. A un par de esquinas veo a Homura y a Jyushimatsu nii-san dándose un beso. Bajo la velocidad hasta que me detengo. Miro la escena, me causa remordimiento que quiera meterme entre ellos por mi egoísmo y el de Osomatsu.

—¡No te eches para atrás, Totty!— me doy ánimo. Ya llegué hasta aquí. Nadie me va a detener, ni yo misma.

Entonces, un carro a mi lado y se detiene por el semáforo e rojo. Reconozco a la persona que conduce, es Atsushi. No puedo sonreírle, no esperaba encontrarmelo. Sin embargo, él lo hace, me dedica una sonrisa que no he conseguido antes, una coqueta, como sí estuviera jugando conmigo. Tengo que apretar los labios, no quiero ponerme nerviosa.

Atsushi baja la ventanilla y por primera vez escucho su voz:

—¿Quiéres que te lleve a casa? Te he visto por aquí, ¿vives cerca, no?— la voz de Atsushi es gruesa y tiene un tono bastante claro que no tiene que repetirme nada de lo que ha dicho.

Estoy en blanco, no sé que decirle. Soy una tonta, aún soy una niña si deseo conseguir a alguien como él...

—¡Todoko-chan! ¡Todoko-chan!— Jyushimatsu me ha salvado, veo como viene agitando las manos y se detiene cuando está conmigo.

—No, gracias, esperaba a mi hermano— al fin respondo, y es creíble mi excusa.

—Cuídate, Todoko— Atsushi se despide de mí y me guiña el ojo. No puede ser, me duelen las mejillas, estoy roja. Debo sentir vergüenza al no poder hablar con él.

Jyushimatsu se ríe de mí y me aprieta la cara.

—¡Te gusta el del coche! ¡RUN! ¡RUN!— Jyushimatsu brinca a mi alrededor, ¿por qué nunca se cansa? ¿por qué?

—No, tonto ¡me gustas tú!— le gruto por impulso y abrazo a Jyushi con mucha fuerza, escondiendo mi pecho en su rostro. Aspiro el perfume de Homura, es irritante...

—¡No puedo gustarte, somos hermanos!— la respuesta de Jyushimatsu me lastima, ¿por qué con los otros es muy fácil? ¿Acaso ser imbécil te hace una persona correcta?

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Jyushimatsu nii-san— cambio mi tono. Que lastimoso suena, se lo agradezco a mis verdaderas ganas de llorar.

Jyushi me acaricia el cabello y me contesta el abrazo.

—Estoy enamorado de Homura-chan.

Es la primera vez que me rechazan. Duele tanto, que no puedo dejar de llorar...

* * *

¡Qué gracia! ¡Otra lady más en la casa! Me observo en el espejo, para poder apreciar mis rasgos de deslumbramiento ante tan bella creación como es Homura-chan. Estoy feliz por Jyushimatsu, ¡al fin ha caído en las redes del primer amor! ¡Quiero que duren por siempre y me den muchos nietos! Digo, sobrinos. Oh, god, es que me siento como el padre-madre de todos mis hermanos.

—Cacamatsu... me duele observarte...— Ichimatsu es tan justo con sus palabras, me le acerco y le alzo una ceja con toda mi coquetería. Recibo un golpe en la barriga. Me lo merezco... —¿me vas a ayudar con mi tarea?— el antisocial de mi hermano me dice sin ánimo.

—Claro que sí, my brotha. Trae todas tus cosas a mi habitación, hoy no duermes hasta que termines— por favor, bauticenme como el maestro del doble sentido.

Ichimatsu me ignora, pero por su forma de caminar, más encorvado de lo común, me dice que mis palabras le han llegado justo al corazón. El amor, my love, el amor.

En mi habitación todo es orden, muy distinta a la de Ichimatsu. La cama tendida, la ropa doblada, no hay ni una mota de polvo. Mis gafas están apiladas de acuerdo a los días de la semana, tengo una para el lunes, otra para el martes y así, sucesivamente. La limpieza es parte de la galanura.

¿Me pregunto que clase de tarea haremos hoy?

Ichimatsu no toca la puerta, entra como si nada. Trae consigo sus libros, se ven nuevos, ¿acaso los usará? Tiene los ojos inflamados, esa apariencia me causa mala espina, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle el motivo.

—Pidelo de una vez— Ichimatsu va al grano, pero no puedo ser como él. Me gusta el romance, el juego, una copa de vino a la luz de las velas... Y adiós camisa de Ichimatsu, ya empezó a desvestirse... Su piel me cautiva. Me urge tocarla.

Y como tonto me quedo en la margen de la cama. Viéndolo. Analizándolo. Amándolo. —Ya llevamos dos años así...— le digo, mientras recuerdo todo.

Lo besé en los labios por confusión cuando cumplió diecisiete años. Él no me apartó, pero tampoco me respondió. Día tras día se me fue acercando. Nos tomamos de la mano en ocasiones por debajo de la mesa. A veces se cuela en mi habitación por las noches y se queda a dormir. Nunca me ha dicho que me quiere, yo no me canso de repetirselo. Se lo diría siempre, hasta mi último suspiro.

—No me interesa...— Ichimatsu me responde como si le pesase hablar y se me sienta encima. Recargo mi frente en su hombro. Aspiro su aroma y lo abrazo por la espalda baja. Siento como me empuja, caigo lentamente en la cama. Cierro los ojos y escucho su respiración. Lentamente, me muero de amor.

* * *

No puedo seguir estudiando ¡Sólo pienso en Todoko-chan! Me calan los nervios. Necesito hablarle. Creo que está es una de sus travesuras. No, no lo es. Mi hermanita es muy dulce y a nosotros nos trata bien. No es de contarnos muchas cosas, pero es una chica que no se mete en problemas.

¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué pego mi oreja a la puerta? Mejor la abro un poco ¡NO! ¡¿Qué diablos haces, Choromatsu?! ¿acechas a tu hermanita? Se asoma con Jyushimatsu, ¿está llorando? ¿por qué llora? Ella no tiene que derramar ni una lágrima por nadie. Salgo de mi habitación, mis pisadas se escuchan por todo el pasillo. Todoko alza la vista cuando me ve, limpia sus lágrimas y me sonríe. Me derrito...

—¿P-Por qué tienes esa cara?— buen momento para que se me vaya la voz.

Todoko me toma de la mano.

—Jyushimatsu nii-san me hizo muchas cosquillas— Todoko no me dice nada por mis manos sudorosas.

—No jueguen así, se pueden lastimar— trago saliva para hablar mejor.

—Choromatsu nii-san, ¿me ayudarás con la tarea?— me asusto. Su cuarto es territorio nuevo, y es el de una chica. Miro la puerta y me sonrojo. Quiero entrar. No quiero entrar. Quiero entrar. No quiero entrar.

¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Sentir el aroma de mi Todoko-chan! ¡Veré sus cosas! ¡Las podré tocar! ¡Necesito estar allí!

Todoko abre la puerta, y sin soltarme, me invita a pasar. Camino como un robot y comienzo a arrepentirme... Todos los vellos de mi espalda se me erizan cuando estoy en su habitación. Todo es muy rosa, los peluches son adorables y su estante de libros está por tamaño. En su cama está la mochila de la escuela y en las paredes posters de cosas que no conozco. Soy muy anticuado para mi edad.

—Sientate, nii-san. Iré por té— por un momento olvido que es mi hermana. Se comporta como una chica de algún anime. Me siento en el suelo, en la cama daría una mala impresión.

Todoko no tarda, trae una bandejas con dos tazas. Me da una. Soy un idiota, tiemblo y todo el líquido se va cayendo en mis pantalones. Me quiero morir.

* * *

—Cállate...— le tapo la boca Karamatsu para que no haga sonidos extraños. En cambio, no puedo respirar y me siento como basura por lo que estamos haciendo. Estoy encima de él, moviéndome con dificultad. Las rodillas se me entumen, me duelen las pantorillas y su pene está muy duro. Está muy dentro. Me falta aire...

—Ichimatsu, ven...— el maldito se destapa la boca para decirme algo tan absurdo. No le hago caso, me dedico a apoyar mis manos en su pecho y a seguir montándolo. Entra. Entra... Está bien cuando duele...

Siento las manos de Karamatsu en mi pecho, luego las pasa por mi espalda. Chasqueo la lengua, es un fastidio que no deje de manosearme. —No te atrevas— le digo cuando pone sus manos en mi nuca y me baja el rostro para que lo bese. Su lengua es cálida, y me ahoga con la profundidad de sus besos. Se aprovecha de mí para ponerme sobre la cama. Me besa el cuello. Le aprieto los hombros, lo lastimo con mis uñas. Maldita sea, vuelve a entrar, se mueve despacio; me desespera, ¿por qué con todo tiene que ser amable?

—Más rápido... Más rápido...— me muerdo los labios, eso no lo debí decir... Tsk.

* * *

—Iyayo.

—¿Qué sucede, Atsushi?

—Ya me fastiaste. Hoy conocí a alguien mejor.


	7. Rompecorazones

**Capítulo VII: Rompecorazones**

* * *

"¿Qué pensará de mí, Osomatsu nii-san?" No dejo de citar esa pregunta desde que me encontré con Atsushi. Antes de Jyushimatsu y él, no me preocupaba su opinión por lo fácil que cedí a sus intereses. Por orgullo no me retiro del juego, en todos los acontecimientos de la vida hay un obstáculo que no superamos a la primera. Me duele el pecho, el sentimiento de rechazo me cala. Quiero gritarle a Jyushimatsu nii-san que es un idiota "¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos?! ¡Yo debería ser la encargada de jugar contigo! No te adelantes a los hechos, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar..."

—¿Todoko-chan, tus cuadernos?— escucho a Choromatsu nii-san y bajo mi taza de té. Le sonrío y el motivo es desconocido para mí, es una simple reacción para llenar mi vacío. Él me ve con sus mejillas sonrojadas, es muy dulce. Siento culpa de usar sus sentimientos como prácticas para elevar mi poder. Choromatsu es el único de mis hermanos que tendrá un futuro sin hacer trampas. Nunca falta a la escuela, tiene las mejores calificaciones y es el más preocupado de todos.

—En mi mochila, ¿me la pasas, por favor?— no detengo el juego, está prohibido arrepentirse. Voy a usar mis medios para triunfar en la vida, ¿estoy en mi derecho, no? Pues lo usaré hasta que se me gasten las oportunidades.

Choromatsu es muy dulce, se estira con cuidado sobre la cama para tomar mis cosas y entregarmelas. Sostengo el bulto y saco un par de libretas. Sé que me observa, sé que está nervioso, sé que desea algo más que un simple abrazo. La tensión sexual se siente en la habitación, me golpea con sus emociones y finjo que no me ocurre nada; somos lo de siempre: hermanos.

Elijo una materia al azar, matemáticas y le muestro el cuaderno. Choromatsu nii-san me sonríe, se le ve un poco más calmado, pero toda la tensión se le pasó a la espalda por la forma en que se sienta. Es mi oportunidad, me pongo a su lado, no es ningún ofrecimiento porque estamos en mi habitación, y puedo moverme con la libertad que se me antoje. Él está encerrado, no puede moverse sin ser invasivo, tiene que respetar el espacio de una chica. Al único que no le interesa aquella regla es Osomatsu nii-san, suele ocupar la cama, revolver el librero o hurgar entre mi ropa, no me enoja, los dos tenemos un trato: sin secretos.

—¿Q-Qué no entiendes?— Choromatsu me pregunta. Es tierno, no puede mirarme a los ojos sin que le falte el aire. Soy primordial para él ¡la confianza me regresa al ser su centro de atención! Me recargo en su hombro y abro el cuaderno en la última lección.

—Nii-san, estamos viendo trigonometría, el maestro terminó justo, que no le pude pedir que explicara el tema de nuevo— miento con naturalidad y lo volteó a ver con mis ojos llenos de preocupación. Nuestras miradas chocan, Choromatsu se estremece por como nuestras energías conviven en la habitación. Me gusta la temperatura que adquiere su cuerpo, y lo abrazo más por capricho que por seguir la prueba de conquistarlo. Es delicioso, y hago que se acueste conmigo en la cama. Nuestros cuerpos rebotan en el colchón, quedamos frente a frente. Él sigue caliente; yo, neutral. Soy una chica inocente que apenas recibió su primer beso, que aún tiene mucho que aprender y no sabe nada de la vida. Al menos es lo que cree el chico que tengo en mi cama. Le acarició la mejilla, entrecierro los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Estás calentito— le digo con voz trémula y me le acerco para esconderme en su pecho. Me sorprende lo bien que huele, creí que sólo era un cerebrito que se preocupa por estudiar hasta cuando duerme. Verlo como un muchacho me cambia la percepción que tenía sobre él: sus hombros son rectos, su temperatura me tranquiliza y me causa sueño. Me acurruco entre sus brazos, estoy cómoda. No crean que me causa un sentimiento amoroso, simplemente, hay que saber apreciar el momento.

—¡Todoko-chan! ¡T-Tu tarea!— Choromatsu se paraliza por mi cercanía y su voz se entrecorta por los nervios.

—¿Qué tarea, Choromatsu nii-san?— es hora de mi jugada, de ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Lo abrazo por el cuello y quedamos con las frentes muy juntas. Nuestros alientos chocan, difiriendo en la temperatura. Por un instante, el silencio es lo único que alberga la habitación. Se escucha el viento chocando contra la ventana y el aroma de la humedad traspasa mis cortinas. Va a llover.

—¿Cuál más? ¡La de matemáticas!— Choromatsu se desespera. Es una situación que nunca se presenta conmigo, sus ataques de estrés se deben más a Osomatsu. No lo evito y me tapo la boca para reírme.

—Ya no quiero hacer mi tarea...— le susurro cerca de los labios y lo beso. El nerviosismo de mi hermano me hace vibrar, y que se niegue a responderme el beso no me duele; se resiste. Peleo con mi boca para que me responda la cercanía y cuando nos damos cuenta, nos besamos como si no supiéramos hacer otra cosa.

Es un beso distinto al que me dio en la tarde, no es un simple roce de pieles y humedad. Choromatsu se esfuerza por respirar, y quiere tomar el control de la situación. Se debate por detenerse, pero su cuerpo puede más que su razón. Me besa con profundidad e invade mi cama con torpeza. No puedo decirle nada, me hago a la sorprendida cuando se me encima. Cuando me acorrala le quito las gafas, dobladonle las patitas; con cuidado, las deposito en la cómoda que está a nuestra izquierda. Me fijo en como aprieta la sábana y cierra los ojos, ¿se arrepiente? Ladeo el rostro y lo tomo por las mejillas. No voy a permitir que huya, con el rechazo de Jyushimatsu ha sido más que suficiente.

—Todoko-chan, ¿quiéres ser mi novia?— Choromatsu me dice de golpe y usa todas sus fuerzas con una petición tan hermosa.

Las energías se me escapan por lo repentino de su pregunta. Soy una chica y puedo caer ante las palabras correctas. Me sonrojo y mi corazón late fuerte "¿Qué debería hacer, Osomatsu nii-san?" y creo saber cuál es su respuesta.

—Sí...— le respondo. Es cruel, quiero reírme. Es demasiado fácil desarmarlo ¡Qué ingenuo! ¡Es un pobre idiota! No es ninguna clase de prueba. Mi hermano es muy simple.

Por mi aceptación, Choromatsu vuelve a besarme con más libertad. Su cambio me excita, tampoco soy de piedra. Le respondo al beso y me entrego a él: sin miedo, sin nada más que no sea tenerlo bajo mis pies.

Mi hermano me contagia su calor, ambos tenemos demasiada ropa; seguimos con el uniforme escolar. Logro que se deshaga del chaleco y este termina en el piso. Lentamente, le quito la corbata y le desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Choromatsu abre demasiado los ojos por mi acto y me sujeta de las manos para que me detenga. No, hermanito, no lo hagas; si te detienes puede que te arrepientas, y lo mío, es que sientas remordimiento en la mañana. Le acerco su mano a mi pecho. Le doy permiso para que lo toque por encima de mi blusa. Me acaricia un seno y sus impulsos carnales hacen que me bese la oreja. Trago aire y cierro los ojos, en cada caricia suya se siente su falta de experiencia.

—Puedes levantarme la blusa...— hablo lento, para que crea que me derrito de necesidad. Me asiente y alza la tela. Su mirada se detiene en el contorno de mis senos. No son grandes, pero sé que caben en sus manos. Sé que mi ropa interior lo excita: el encaje blanco y la transparencia en las aureolas; no dejo nada a la imaginación. Sólo hago que me desee más.

Por mi cuenta, me levanto la falda y le enseño mis pantaletas, que combinan con mi brassiere. Choromatsu quiere ver mi sexo y se refugia en lamerme la parte de mis senos que muestran piel. Gimo para que se descontrole y le jalo los cabellos; todo es actuación. Mis manos recorren su espalda baja y toco su dureza. Le acaricio el miembro y él se encarga de levantar mi sostén. De nuevo me da un ataque de ternura cuando me besa con los ojos cerrados, mientras que yo sigo observándolo para no perderme sus acciones virginales. Soy bastante buena en el engaño del amor. Le aprieto el pene y ahora es Choromatsu quien gime contra mi oído. Mi hermano se concentra en besarme y jugarme los senos, no se da cuenta que ya no tengo pantaletas que me protejan. Le bajo el cierre y es cuando reacciona. No, idiota, no reacciones. Se aparta de mí y se sienta en la cama. Está temblando.

—T-Todoko-chan...— su voz es un desastre. Me voy a enojar si decide por la moral...

—Dime...— mis rodillas se hunden a sus costados y lo abrazo por el cuello. Mis senos se aprietan en su espalda. Choromatsu se tensa, siento una extraña convulsión por su parte ¿escalofríos?

—¿S-si nos descubren...?— me dice con temor y pongo los ojos en blanco. Nadie nos va a descubrir, Osomatsu se encarga de vigilar los alrededores, nuestro equipo no tiene fallas.

—No pienses en eso...— finjo tristeza y lo abrazo. Él me sostiene de los brazos y me besa la mano.

No voy a dejar que se me vaya, le vuelvo a acariciar el miembro, ahora es más fácil porque ya lo tiene por fuera. Choromatsu brinca en la cama, ¿se va a correr? Más bien, ya se corrió... Maldito virgen.

* * *

Después de esto no podré ver a Todoko-chan a los ojos... Me corrí y estoy tan nervioso que no creo que pueda tener otra erección. Quiero que la tierra me trague y me escupa del otro lado del mundo. Abro un ojo y veo las manos de mi hermanita cubiertas de semen, doy otro brinco, y me pongo de rodillas para disculparme con ella.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!— lo repito tantas veces que sólo me callo cuando ella me abraza. Su comprensión hace que me quiebre, voy a llorar; Mi Todoko-chan es un ángel.

—No pasa nada— su vocecita me llega al alma. Es la mujer ideal, tanto como ir a un concierto de Nyan-chan, ¿qué estoy pensando? Antes ninguna mujer le alcanzaría. Me enamoré, lo siento Nyan-chan. Lo siento...

Apresurado recojo mi chaleco y le ayudo a ella entregándole su ropa interior y bajándole la blusa del uniforme. Tiemblo cada vez que la toco y siento que vuelvo a correrme cuando me sonríe. Soy un universitario y no puedo luchar contra mi virginidad. Todoko-chan me sonroja y hace que sonría como un tarado. En un ataque de ansias la abrazo y la apreto fuerte.

—¡Eres tan lindaaaaaa!— le digo con emoción como si fuera algún poster de mi idol. Ella se ríe y mi corazón se hincha por completo por la musicalidad de su risa: ¡La amo! —Todoko-chan, aún somos novios, ¿verdad?— sueno muy alegre, más bien, como un friki acosador. Qué vergüenza.

—Sí, Choromatsu nii-san, todavía lo somos...— mi hermana se cubre el rostro con la mano ¡Qué linda! Soy su esclavo ¡Soy enteramente suyo para lo que quiera! Veo la hora y no es conveniente que esté en la habitación de una señorita. Me despido de ella y le aseguro que iré a buscarla todos los días a la escuela. Me abraza, me da un último beso y me siento morir.

* * *

God, gracias por el nuevo día, my heart late con fuerza porque lo primero que veo es a Ichimatsu. Lo beso en la frente y le dejo todo el colchón para que duerma a sus anchas, aún le queda una hora para levantarse. Me baño rápido y bajo a la cocina. Mis hermanos tienen que estudiar y mi deber de hermano-madre mayor es prepararles el desayuno. Uno a uno van saliendo de sus habitaciones. Todoko es la primera.

—¡Buenos días, Karamatsu nii-san!— my lady es una botón, cuando florezca será la más hermosa de todas las flores.

Luego sigue Choromatsu, parpadeo, tiene una cara de no haber dormido —¿todavía tienes exámenes?— le pregunto. Tenía en cuenta que sus pruebas finalizaron ayer. Choromatsu me niega y mastica la comida con trabajo, puede que esté nervioso por sus calificaciones ¡Relax, brotha! Le alzo los pulgares ¡Voy a apoyar a mis hermanos en todo lo necesario para que triunfen en la vida!

Todoko y Choromatsu se sientan juntos, eso es nuevo. La familia se une, tengo que escribir una canción acerca de este momento tan importante en mi vida.

Jyushimatsu se acerca, tiene la costumbre de bajar a toda velocidad por la escalera, a todos les dice buenos días y come como desesperado y con la misma sale de la casa. Ha de tener prácticas de béisbol.

Ichimatsu es el último en sentarse a desayunar, a Osomatsu ni lo espero, hay días que no despierta hasta después del mediodía.

—¿Cómo dormiste?— le sonrío de oreja a oreja a my love. Se enoja, no me dirige la mirada pero se ha sonrojado. Soy todo un galán.

Los tres se van juntos a la escuela, ¿What, wait? ¿Ichimatsu también? Oh, brotha, te aplaudo; cada día eres mejor persona.

—No olviden el paraguas, estuvo lloviendo toda la noche— les recuerdo. Choromatsu y my lady me responde un "sí" en coro e Ichimatsu se va sin sombrilla. Suspiro, de seguro se enferma...

* * *

Pajamatsu y Todoko se adelantan, hay algo extraño en cómo caminan. No me interesa... Nada me interesa. Sin embargo, los observo, sólo porque están enfrente de mí. Ella lo sujeta de la camisa, y él camina como si tuviera un erección. Es un fastidio todo lo que ocurre en casa. Pronto nos separaremos y no tendré que aguantar las insinuaciones de mis otros hermanos. Es mejor que cambie de ruta o me quedaré a solas con Todoko, no estoy de ánimos para aguantarla. Doblo en un callejón y me pongo de cuclillas, un par de gatos aparecen, me maúllan y piden que los acaricie. Estos animales me hacen sonreír y entre mis bolsillos saco un par de bolsitas con croquetas que suelo preparar todas las noches. Los alimento y cuando terminan de comer, regreso a mi camino para la escuela.

Mis hermanos no se ven por ningún lado, me alivia; ahora puedo caminar con calma. Pero mi "festejo" se trunca cuando veo la espalda de mi hermana. Habla con alguien, no lo conozco. Ni siquiera me sé los nombres de mis compañeros de clase, me siento hasta lo último y observo la pizarra por horas...

Me detengo, hay algo en esa escena que me impacta. El "amigo" de Todoko le extiende el brazo y ella lo acepta. Es una puta... Una maldita fácil... Ella es un gran problema. Avanzo lento para que no se percaten de mi presencia; es cierto, nunca nadie se da cuenta de que existo. Por cada paso que doy, empiezan a caer más gotas. La lluvia arrecia, ¡Maldito Cacamatsu, tenías razón! Ahora me voy a mojar, y odio hacerlo. Me gana el frío y me aprieto para que la sensación no me invada. Todoko abre su paraguas y cubre al tipo, distingo una sonrisa por su parte, creo que lo he visto en algún sitio: su traje oscuro, que problema... un riquillo... Es de esos seres odiosos que tienen mucho para presumir. Los veo llegar a un auto; el tipo le abre la puerta a mi hermana y se trepa después de ella. Arranca y desaparecen...

—No entiendo nada...


	8. Confianza

**Autor:**

e_e este capítulo me dio dolor de cabeza, no se me ocurría como iniciarlo xD. Suelo actualizar los viernes este fic XD pero nel, no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Se supone que los lunes actualizo el de Katramatsu xD pero igual ese creo que se va a atrasar, además que pensé un One Shot XD ya, debo de dejar de escribir por escribir XD.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

Atsushi no ha mostrado una personalidad profunda, así que lo traduje a mi modo. Espero sus opiniones de acuerdo a él, si les gusta o no, así sabre que hacer con su participación (:

Por si les interesa conocer la canción que menciona Todoko: track/71B5hHGB4Jl8nA81LwTCUA

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Confianza**

* * *

Me encuentro en el carro de Atsushi y los nervios parecen flotar alrededor de mi cuerpo. Los asientos de cuero huelen a vainilla y el tapizado oscuro me aturde por su elegancia. El sonido del motor me ronronea y no siento que el carro pase por algún bache. Me asombra que escuche música clásica, creo que me he topado con alguien inteligente, no puedo ser sólo bonita, tengo que ser una caja de monerías para no dejarlo ir.

—¿Te puedo llamar por Atsushi-kun?— rompo el silencio y no lo veo directo a los ojos. Pienso en las enseñanzas de Osomatsu, voy a mostrar mi timidez, seré una chica que no sabe lo que hace y actúa de acuerdo a su edad.

—Claro que sí— su respuesta me eriza la piel, ha de ser por el tono grave de su voz y la delicadeza por la que pronuncia cada sílaba. Que conjunto tan contrario en su timbre, es como si cada oración te la susurrara al oído. —En ese caso, te llamaré Todoko— continúa hablando y al escuchar mi nombre a secas, elevo el rostro. Me ha sonrojado.

Creo que Atsushi-kun escucha a Handel, puede ser que me equivoque; está clase de cosas no son mías, se las dejo a mi supuesto novio-hermano Choromatsu y a otro de mis hermanos. Escuchar su selección musical me tiene que servir, ruego por no equivocarme.

Asiento para darme por entendida por mi nombre y lanzó mi ataque.

—¿Atsushi-kun escucha a Handel?— me muestro fascinada, hay que seguir el curso de las cosas con inocencia y buena actitud "¡Piensa en el dinero, Totty-chan!"

Atsushi muestra un cambio al dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. No puedo no compararla con las sonrisas de Karamatsu nii-san. Atsushi no me transmite gracia, es como la de un zorro a punto de engañarme. Sin embargo, me gusta.

—Tienes buen oído para tu edad ¿quince, dieciseis?— otra vez me cala su tono. Es un hombre de mundo, tiene más experiencias acumuladas que Osomatsu y yo. Estoy emocionada y ese calor que me provoca aquel sentimiento, me causa atracción al hombre que puede ser de la misma edad que mi hermano mayor.

Regreso al juego tomándome el tiempo para hablar. Soy una niña ante sus ojos: la ingenuidad es parte de mi firma. —Diecisiete años, estuviste cerca— junto mis manos, en las palmas se nota el rubor por mis esfuerzos a mantenerme firme, ¿de qué sirve el aire acondicionado del auto si tengo tanto calor? Pero ni mi cuerpo o la presencia de Atsushi van a controlar mis actos —¿Y qué edad tiene Atsushi-kun?— hay que ser parejos y tengo que sacarme la duda de los años de mi posible cliente. No son prejuicios, es para aumentar mi ego en caso de que sea más grande que Osomatsu nii-san.

El hombre detiene el auto, no me asusto ni porque la ida a la escuela se estuviera alargando; el semáforo está en rojo. Atsushi se recarga en el asiento y me sonríe de lado. Sus dientes blancos resplandecen contra el espejo retrovisor y encuentro en sus labios la necesidad de besarlos ¡No seas tonta, Totty! ¡No lo seas, tú mandas!

—Ayer cumplí veintitrés años— me dijo como si los años no pasaran en él. Con Atsushi no contó el refrán "el tiempo no espera a nadie", era la excepción a la regla: el tiempo se detenía a su orden.

—¡Felicidades!— me atreví a soltar un arranque de emoción, de jugar con una casualidad que se me presentó en bandeja de plata.

Atsushi me mira de reojo y sostiene el volante con ambas manos; el semáforo cambia a verde. Volvemos a avanzar y la ruta a mi escuela se alarga y yo me quedo con las ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir a que huele y de analizar la textura de sus prendas para hacerme de un plan de como referirme a él. Este hombre me supera y por un instante pienso que es como yo y me asusta. Trago saliva y me aliso la falda del uniforme para concentrar mi sorpresa en un simple movimiento que pase desapercibido.

—Lo siento, Todoko. Tenía que avanzar— sus palabras me tranquilizan, creo que mi juicio me traiciona. Le sonrío y espero a que él me de la pauta para tenerlo entre mis brazos. Por otra parte, me emociona, Atsushi es mucho mayor que yo y tiene todo lo que deseo. Casi ninguna chica de mi edad consigue estas oportunidades, lo más que ostentan es salir con el chico más popular de su clase que resulta ser un imbécil inmaduro que sólo piensa en sexo ¿y quién no lo hace? Es natural; todos lo hacemos. Ahora mismo deseo tener sexo.

—No te preocupes, comprendo— respondo con tranquilidad y juego con mi peinado. Tengo que transmitir que los nervios me comen, cuando en realidad estoy muy tranquila, sólo un poco ansiosa.

Lo que no comprendo es la ruta que toma, ha girado en una calle que nos hace regresar de camino a casa. Miro hacía atrás, veo el reloj del colegio hacerse más chico por la distancia que se hace más grande. Dejo mi cabello, pienso que no puedo faltar a la escuela o Choromatsu nii-san podría sospechar, ya que prometió irme a buscar todos los días: mi novio Universitario... Mi novio hermano.

—¿A dónde me lleva Atsushi-kun?— no puedo quedarme callada, tengo una lista de planes a cumplir y no puedo entretenerme con una sola persona. —Es que voy a llegar tarde al colegio— menciono mi situación escolar, soy una chica que se preocupa por sus estudios a la luz de todos, pero siempre hay algún chico que termina haciendo mis deberes por unos cuantos besos.

—Todoko, voy a abusar de nuestra escasa confianza— la última palabra me pesa. Yo no le tengo confianza a él o a mis hermanos, sólo a Osomatsu nii-san porque piensa de la misma forma que yo y sé que por dinero no me traicionaría. Sin embargo, me hago a la chica de libro que se deja sorprender ante un dialogo inesperado.

—¿Qué dice?— "Si va a darme mucho dinero abusando de nuestra escasa confianza, abuse lo que quiera" pienso y por fuera parece que en cualquier instante me voy a desmayar de amor por que mi voz es un hilo que apenas se sostiene.

El auto se detiene en un parque. A esta hora de la mañana no hay nadie jugando, pero los negocios de la periferia con las señoras saliendo por sus compras le dan un aspecto de seriedad a lo que sucede. Me mantengo con la mirada puesta en Atsushi, me muero de curiosidad por saber que más va a decir.

—Tus hermanos te cuidan demasiado por eso no me atreví a acercarme antes— esto logra captar mi atención y mis manos se deslizan por mi cabello hasta reposar en mi regazo. Tengo porte al sentarme: la espalda recta, las manos y piernas juntas como si me fueran a calificar la etiqueta de un momento a otro. —Ahora que puedo hablar contigo, iré directo al grano. Estoy interesado en ti, eres una chica dulce que sabe como comportarse y puede ser incorrecto lo que te digo por qué todavía eres menor. Pero, si algo sale de entre nosotros, prometo respetarte y no hacer alguna jugada que te incordie.

¿Esto va en serio? Pestañeo y no busco en donde meter el rostro. No tenía practicado como reaccionar ante algo parecido, Osomatsu nii-san, nos confiamos demasiado. Mi corazón late con fuerza, golpea mi pecho y eso causa que mis mejillas se sonrojen. No es por algún sentimiento que nace de repente, es la ansiedad que se hace cada vez más grande.

—Todoko, perdón ¿te he incomodado?

—No me esperaba esto...— logro responder y mi apariencia transmite algo positivo a sus palabras. Pobre Atsushi, al fin y al cabo, eres igual que todos los hombres.

—Seré más cauto la próxima vez...— su voz se torna dulce y me paraliza. Mis hermanos son demasiado burdos con sus sentimientos y no se atreven a tratarme de este modo por la unión de la sangre. Por más que me deseen, mantienen su distancia con sus actos. Atsushi se me acerca y puedo sentir su presencia rozándome los labios. El calor compite con el aire acondicionado del auto, la música clásica de Handel se transforma en Felix Mendelssohn, reconozco la pieza, antes Karamatsu nii-san la tocaba en piano, extraño la melodía de Trio No. 1. La nostalgia me invade, recuerdo a nuestra familia unida con mamá y papá velando por nosotros. Ahora Karamatsu no toca el piano, no va a la escuela, ni sale de la casa; todos los días se recluye para que salgamos adelante. Continúa echándose la culpa de lo que ocurrió... Los emociones fluctúan dentro de mí, la música me cristaliza los ojos y Atsushi me pone las manos sobre las mejillas. Amo cuando las casualidades se ponen de mi parte y la gente cree que provoca mis sensaciones; no, yo misma me las provoco de tanto pensar.

El hombre me acaricia los labios, los violines y el piano se combinan entre sí y el pecho me arde como si hubiera tragado aguarrás. Siento sus labios en los míos, y mantengo mi papel de chica inocente, no los muevo, los apreto un poco. Le hago creer que este es mi primer beso...


	9. Es por tu culpa

**Autor:**

Actualizaré con menos regularidad, ya tengo trabajo y pues, tengo que acoplarme al tiempo para ver como queda esto de la "escribida".

Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que vienen siguiendo el fic.

P.D. Igual le echo la culpa a Pokémon Go xD...

* * *

 **Capítulo IX:**

 **Es por tu culpa**

* * *

¡Homura-chan! ¡Homura-chan! Corro, me tropiezo, pero ya casi estoy cerca de donde vives ¡Pero ese cristal de la panadería brillaba demasiado y me quedé a observarlo! Fue tan emocionante que no me di cuenta de mi retraso... ¿mental? Pensé que así tendrían que ser los cristales de un cohete al momento de ir a la luna ¡Homura -chan, vamos a la Luna! Yo mismo construiré el cohete, ¿sabes? ¡Podemos decirle a Karamatsu nii-san que venga! Los tres viajeremos por... ¿quiénes son esas personas? ¡Es Totty!

—¡Totty-chan! ¡Ne, To...—¡Alto, Jyushimatsu! ¿Todoko-chan besa a un chico? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya sé! ¡Lameré la ventana para llamar su atención! Pero asustaré a su novio. No, claro que no se asusta. ¡Vamos a saludar a Totty-chan y a decirle que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela! ¡Iré al colegio con mi novia y mi hermana! Seremos muy felices en el camino, veremos mariposas gigantes y correremos detrás de ellas.

Me acerco a la parte trasera del auto sin que me vean. Soy un super agente como él que vi en televisión, taradeo la música de "Misión Imposible" y voy subiendo por la ventana que da a Todoko. Pero no sé que hacer con lo que veo. Ese beso no sólo es un acercamiento ¡Se la va a tragar! ¡Se la está tragando! Reconozco quien le hace eso a mi hermana, y sostengo bien el bate, vamos a jugar a que su cabeza es una sandía y como nunca le atino, siempre le doy a la cabeza de Karamatsu nii-san, sé que puedo con hundir la de este tipo. Inflo las mejillas y preparo mi super poder de sayajin para defender a mi hermana... Que parece que no necesite ayuda, pero esto es muy raro, más que Ichimatsu nii-san después de fumar esa cosa graciosa en el tejado.

—Jyushimatsu-kun, ¿qué haces?—ruedo en la banqueta para demostrar naturalidad. Homura-chan se ríe y mi corazón se emociona cuando escucho su risa. Me detengo a sus pies y le doy como ofrenda mi bate del partido para hoy.

—¡Entreno! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!—subo y bajo los brazos, de reojo miro el auto. Arranca y la imagen de mi hermana pasa a mi lado ¡Problemas! ¡Superman yo te invoco!

—¿Qué sucede?—me dice Homura y me da la mano para que me ponga de pie. La abrazo por la barriga¡La amo! —Ya, levantate. Se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio—asiento y hago lo que dice. Camino a su lado. Homura se acomoda la trenza, me sonrojo.

—¡Tengo que hacer una llamada importantisima al Presidente!—reviso mis bolsillos, vaciándolos por completo ¡Olvidé el dinero del transporte! Me pongo serio, miro al horizonte como si me despidiera de este mundo, hoy, primeramente, aprendo a volar para regresar a casa.

—Si es tan urgente esa llamada, usa tu celular, ¿tienes uno, no?—Homura se tapa la boca y se ríe. No sólo es bonita, es muy inteligente. Por su idea, le aprieto el rostro y le besuqueo la frente a la velocidad de la luz. No para de reírse, es por esto que me gusta estar con ella. Ambos no dejamos que la tristeza nos atrape.

—No tardo, el presidente me espera— sin embargo, no sé porque le miento; me preocupa Totty, algo está mal.

Homura-chan quiere preguntarme algo, su mano sube lentamente a su pecho y luego baja con la misma velocidad a su regazo. Le hago una mueca para que vea que no pasa nada malo. Ella se tranquiliza —apurate a hacer tu llamada, o no llegaremos a clase.

Le hago un saludo militar y corro a una buena distancia. Cuando me detengo, busco en mi mochila el celular. Lo encuentro hasta el fondo, siendo atacado por el libro de matemáticas y de historia ¡No, detenganse, Don Celu es inocente de todo! Marco el número de mi hermana, pasan algunos tonos hasta que me responde.

—Todoko-chan, ¿estás yendo a la escuela?— no sé por que le pregunto esto ¡Si, ya sé! Digo lo que se me ocurra de primero. Escucho dudar a Todoko y me rasco la mejilla como si mis manos tuvieran garras. —Ya es tarde y te vi con un chico y...— ella me calla, su "Haz silencio, Jyushimatsu nii-san" me detiene el corazón. —¿Oe, por qué lloras? ¿Te hizo algo?— si es así, mi bate no sólo te romperá la cabeza, también te abrirá el culo y mandaré a volar tu cuerpo como si fuera un home run. Mientras hablo bateo imaginariamente a mi objetivo. —¿no te hizo nada?— suelto mi bate de mentira y me doy cuenta que también se me cae el celular. Me tiro a recogerlo y apenas escucho el final de lo que me dice Todoko: "Es tu culpa nii-san, si me hubieras hecho caso no estaría con él". Me cuelga la llamada y no busco que hacer. Me dolió mucho, siento que mi corazón baila en mis costillas.

—¿Jyushimatsu-kun?— Homura me habla, escucho su voz dando de brinquitos en mis tímpanos. Alzo la mirada y trato de sonreír, pero no puedo. ¿Alguna vez les he contado la historia de lo sentimiental que puedo ser y con que facilidad puedo llorar cuando me provocan? Aquí va... Lloro por que me duele lo que me dijo Todoko-chan, se me salen las lágrimas. Una señora con la compra se asusta por mis berridos; Homura me abraza y me aprieta fuerte. —Homura-chan, ya no... ya no...—¡piensa en lo que vas a decir! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¿Y si viajamos en helipcotero? No, será otro día. Más personas se nos quedan viendo y la cara de Homura es indescifrable. Y yo sigo llorando, por que no quiero hacer esto —ya no quiero estar contigo...— lo siento.

* * *

Si Jyushimatsu supiera que aproveche su llamada para meterlo otra vez al juego, perdería su cariño. Lo siento, Totty hace lo que tiene que hacer y esta es una oportunidad que no dejaré pasar. No me arrepiento de lo que te dije, pero en parte, sí es tu culpa por no aceptar mi cariño, por preferir a Homura en lugar de a mí. Tu responsabilidad, Jyushimatsu nii-san, es cuidarme y hacer todo lo posible para que mi sonrisa no se caiga. Mi llanto fue una mentira, y dio la casualidad que el teléfono sonó cuando Atsushi fue a ver unas cosas a una de sus habitaciones. ¿ne, Jyushimatsu-kun, te parezco una buena actriz? ¿Te creíste que te amo más que a nadie y estoy dolida por tu rechazo? ¿Qué harás para componer esto que causaste? ¿Me amarás? ¿Me pedirás disculpas? ¿Te volverás mi esclavo hasta que se me pase la tristeza? ¿Podrá ser todo junto?

Me encuentro en el departamento de Atsushi, cualquiera diría que soy una chica fácil por permitir que me trajera. No, es un ataque de ingenuidad. No sé lo que hago, soy una víctima del amor de juventud. Paseo por la sala de paredes blancas y todos los muebles son de cuero negro al estilo minimalista. La pantalla cuelga de la pared, las ventanas se mantienen cerradas y ocultas detrás de unas cortinas. Todo está muy limpio y no hay nada que este fuera de su lugar. Este sitio es muy diferente a mi casa, se nota que vive solo porque todo parece de la misma semántica. En mi hogar, todo es un revoltijo: se ven los libros de Choromatsu sobre la mesa, de vez en cuando uno de los gatos de Ichimatsu duerme encima de ellos, Jyushimatsu deja su mochila de deportes en donde se le acuerde y yo casi siempre, olvido donde dejé mi celular. Karamatsu nii-san es el más limpio de todos y su contra parte es Osomatsu nii-san que no se da cuenta que duerme encima de su basura.

Me detengo frente a un espejo, me gusta mi reflejo y la apariencia de niña que me da el uniforme escolar. Sonrío como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que soy y me maravillo con la imagen que comparto a ojos ajenos: dulce, conservadora y un poco perdida, como si apenas supiera de los estragos que me trae la vida.

Atsushi aparece a mi espalda, viene con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Habla de negocios, tiene una forma somnolienta de bajar la mirada cuando asiente y me gusta como estira los labios en una sonrisa cuando escucha algo que le gusta. Las palabras que usa son educadas, no quiero ponerme nerviosa si menciona alguna que no conozco, por eso debo prestarle atención, para nunca salirme del contexto de su clase.

O ignorar la estupidez de mis hermanos para no ser como ellos.

—Todoko, disculpa— Atsushi cuelga la llamada.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes—le digo en mi tono normal.

—Se me olvidó ofrecerte asiento, por favor— con un ademán me guía al sofá y gustosa me siento en el más ancho para que se vea obligado a sentarse junto a mí.

Lo logro, se sienta a mi lado y enseguida me encara. Hay algo en sus ojos que me hechiza, son serenos y cansados ¿cuántas contradicciones engloban a este sujeto? Le permito a mi embeleso que me guíe a mi próximo movimiento, soy yo quien se le acerca y lo vuelve a besar, un simple roce de labios. Me despego ocultando la cara entre mis manos, y me muero de ganas por sonreír porque todo esto me encanta.

—No te sientas mal—Atsushi me retira las manos de la cara y me besa.

Puedo comparar sus besos a los de mis hermanos y están a miles de años de tener la experiencia de este hombre. Me acaricia y me obliga a que me falte la respiración. Aprieto los párpados y él me pasa las manos por la cintura. Me estremezco; Atsushi lo nota ya que me suelta. —¿Me excedo?— me pregunta preocupado y con todo mi nerviosismo de niña, que es una gran actuación, le digo que no.

Regresamos a los besos y minutos después nos encontramos uno encima del otro recostados en el sofá. Me sofoca como lame mi cuello y aunque no quiero que se me aparte, lo empujo para que crea que tengo miedo. Finjo que no sé que hacer y lentamente, "cedo" a sus intereses. Las manos de Atsushi se meten entre mi ropa, le digo que no está bien, que apenas y nos conocemos. Y me habla de que me observa desde hace tiempo, que nunca me hará daño, que si quiero podemos tener algo de verdad. Me sorprende y a la vez me causa confusión, pero lo haré porque me gusta el dinero.

Mi resistencia se pierde con cada beso. Atsushi no es tan santo, se nota que hace lo que tiene en mente, en como yo en estas circunstacias pero terminaré dominando la situación: hará lo que le digo.

Toca mis senos por encima de la blusa, los masajea. El gemido que sale es real, me excito. Me calla a besos, Atsushi quiere tener el control. Me quita la blusa, el brassier. Me tapo los senos y él, con una gracia que nunca conocí en ningún hombre, me separa los brazos y admira mi desnudez.

—La desnudez es natural, así venimos al mundo.

Me dice y con eso me olvido de como respirar. Atsushi se quita la camisa. Tiene un cuerpo marcado y su piel huele a perfume. Lo abrazo por el pecho y aspiro su aroma. Continúa tocándome, y siento su erección, quiero chuparsela, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por mi calentura. Tengo que mantenerme en el papel de que no sé nada, que soy una chica sin sentido de la realidad.

El juego se pone más intenso, me sienta encima suyo y me levanta la falda. Me muerdo los labios y me besa los senos. Más gemidos propios, y eso atrae a sus dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior, yendo directo a mi clítoris. Brinco y me pongo tensa por la maestría de su actuar.

—No, espera...—no quiero decir eso, pero es lo mejor.

—¿Qué espero, Todoko?— me dice calmo, con una voz somnolienta que me transmite dudas. No puedo traducir las emociones que encarnan sus palabras, este hombre me confunde.

—N-No sé...— le respondo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Atsushi me acaricia las mejillas y me vuelve a depositar en el sofá.

—Perdona, estoy siendo muy rudo contigo— me dice y me tapo de nuevo la cara en una vergüenza que no siento.

Entonces, Atsushi se aprovecha de mi escape y me baja la ropa interior. Abro la boca, me falta aire. Luego, siento su lengua en mi sexo y le aparto la cara con una mano. Empiezo odiar a la Todoko casta, si estuviera con Osomatsu ya se lo hubiera pedido entre gemidos: "por favor, lameme."

—No te preocupes...

Lo escucho decir y retiro mi mano. Atsushi retoma su tarea y siento como despega los labios de mi vagina e introduce su lengua hasta donde pueda. Mi espalda se arquea y las piernas se me tensan. El hombre sigue lamiendo y con delicadeza hunde mi clítoris. Estoy muy mojada y me doy cuenta que mis gemidos son muy reales, que disfruto lo que ocurre. Me abre más las piernas y me absorbe los fluidos. Me muero, me falta el aire y de la nada, grito su nombre y luego me muerdo una mano.

—Todoko.

Su voz grave me transporta a un mini orgasmo, ¿cómo puede llamarme si me muero de placer? Con mucho trabajo abro los ojos y lo observo. Tiene su pene por fuera, parezco idiota de como lo veo, pero se me antoja y lo necesito en mi boca. Por la cara de Atsushi, ha de creer que es el primero que tengo de frente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer...?— cierro las piernas. Que risa, nunca las cierro.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo— me dice sin tapujos, maldita sinceridad que se carga.

Niego.

—¿Podemos hacerlo?— me pregunta con suavidad y me controlo para no montarmele encima.

Asiento.

Atsushi me besa la frente y se va no sé a donde. A los pocos minutos regresa poniéndose el condón. No busco donde guardar el rostro por mi osada actuación y él hace que lo mire mientras vuelve a besarme. Me deposita en el sofá, se pone encima y me pide que me relaje. Respiro con profundidad y cierro los ojos. Tendré que resistirme para que crea que soy virgen... Si es que funciona. No todas sangran enseguida.

Empieza a penetrarme y no le permito que entre a la primera. Me susurra al oído que me tranquilice, le digo que sí y lo abrazo por la espalda. Su pene entra, siento como me invade con lentitud, le araño la espalda y cuando me da la advertencia de que se moverá, le digo que no se preocupe. Me aguanto los gemidos, para que crea que no sé como me siento, me cuesta el callarme, lo bueno, es que no me ve la cara, estoy babeando y su miembro me golpea en zonas donde disfruto demasiado.

—No tan duro... Por favor...— Miento ¡La verdad es que lo quiero más rápido y fuerte! Quiero sentarme encima y moverme, quiero hacer muchas cosas pero mi plan va de primero.

Atsushi, en realidad, se comporta como un caballero. Se mueve con la creencia de mi primera vez, me besa las mejillas y los labios de repente. Y en parte, estoy feliz, por que al fin tuve sexo.

* * *

Le pedí a Atsushi que me llevara a la escuela, sin importar que ya estuvieran por terminar las clases, ya que mi hermano mayor me va a buscar todos los días. El aceptó gustoso y para mi sorpresa, me dio dinero, diciéndome: "Ahora que salimos, quiero que te compres algo para este fin de semana, te llevaré a cenar a un lugar que me gusta mucho." No acepté el dinero por cuestión de apariencia, pero él me "convenció" a que me lo merecía. Con lo que me dio me alcanza para un guardarropa nuevo. Osomatsu nii-san me va a felicitar.

Ahora estoy parada en la puerta del colegio. Que suerte la mía, ningún profesor me ha visto, sólo un par de amigas, y les mentí diciéndole que me quedé a ayudar a Karamatsu nii-san y que me asomé a esta hora, creyendo que alcanzaría la última clase, pero no es cierto. Me creyeron, ya que me encontraron fresca por el baño que me di en la casa de Atsushi. Además, esto no se ve raro, hoy tenía deporte y Choromatsu no lo verá extraño. Tengo todo bien calculado.

Lo que no me espero, es que Jyushimatsu se me acerque y además, este sólo. Homura salió detrás de él y ninguno se dirigió la mirada. Se ven cansados ¡Qué emoción!

—¿A dónde fuiste, Totty-chan?— me pregunta con un tono de total depresión. Esto es bueno, logré dañar el cascarón optimista de mi hermano.

—No te iimporta— inflo las mejillas y le doy la espalda. —Es tu culpa, me rompiste el corazón, así que me iré con alguien que si me quiera.

—Yo te quiero...— Allí esta lo que moría por escuchar, me volteo y lo veo con "asombro", pero enseguida lo ignoro cuando veo a Choromatsu llegar y corro a abrazarlo.

—¡Jyushimatsu nii-san me está molestando!— le digo a mi novio y este enseguida le echa bronca . Con esto, he truncado de momento el problema. En casa será más fácil de controlar la situación.

* * *

Necesito hablar con Todoko, todos en esta casa están raros. Ichimatsu la observa como si fuera a posearla por su yo demoniaco, no retiro mi dedo del renglón a que está mal de la cabeza. Jyushi no ha hecho ningún desastre, mejor por mí, pude ver la televisión sin callar a nadie. El reinado del hermano mayor es poderoso, que genial eres Osomatsu. Como todo tiene un "pero", me voy a sacarle información a nuestro beisbolista.

—¿Qué ocurre, se te murió el cerebro?— le pregunto a Jyushi dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Nii-san, le hice daño a Totty— me responde con un berrido que hace que me tape los oídos y de paso le meta un calcetín en el hocico.

—¿Te comiste su flan?— sonrío al creer conocer el problema —si es así, mami Karamatsu le comprará dos y asunto solucionado.

Jyushimatsu me ve con lágrimas en los ojos y me da a entender que no es eso. Creo saber lo que pasa, Todoko no ha dejado las pruebas. Le pongo una mano en el hombro a Jyushi y se lo apreto.

—Como hermano mayor, te digo que vayas y la trates bien por unos días. Es mujer, es lo que quieren— le sonrío para comunicarle confianza.

Jyushimatsu se limpia las lágrimas y sale corriendo de la habitación. Esto se pone interesante.

* * *

Todos en esta casa son un fastidio, un gran dolor en el culo. Me estoy hartando de este ambiente pesado y es culpa de Todoko. Algo trama y no sé que sea, tampoco tengo ganas de descubrirlo, sólo deseo que no me meta en sus asuntos. Pensando en otras cosas, Jyushimatsu llegó muy raro de la escuela y no me atreví a preguntarle porque Karamatsu no dejaba de entrevistarlo.

Me facilita las cosas, salió de su habitación.

—Oi, Jyushi...

¿Qué diablos? Entró al cuarto de Todoko. Me acerco y como dejó la puerta entre abierta acecho por la ranura.

—Nii-san, me hiciste mucho daño— Todoko se pone a llorar, giro los ojos. Es la reina del drama.

—Oe, no llores... O voy a llorar también...— Jyushi está muy dócil, ¿ahora que diablos pasa?

Entonces, sucede algo que me deja sin aire. Todoko lo besa y Jyushimatsu se pone tieso, parece una tabla a punto de romperse. Tarda en responder el beso, pero el hijo de puta lo hace. Eso es un dolor más grande en el culo y un fastidio tremendo. Jyushimatsu se aleja y sale de la habitación, me alejo, pero mi hermano no me ve. Me quedo parado en el sitio y detrás de él, sale Todoko. Jodida molestia...

—Ichimatsu nii-san— estúpida voz dulce de Todoko, me causa malestar.

—¿Qué?— le digo sin ánimo alguno.

—¿Ne, verdad que nos viste?

No le respondo, le dedico una de mis caras más emotivas, o sea, la misma de siempre. Ya que no me interesa lo que haga. Estoy en las mismas con Karamatsu desde hace tiempo.

—Sí, pero no me importa— me aparto de la pared y camino unos cuantos pasos. Tengo que alimentar a mis gatos.

—¿Vas a decir algo?— me dice y le respondo encogiendome de hombros. —Por que sí lo haces, le diré a Karamatsu nii-san lo que le compras a Iyami— la maldita de Todoko muestra su cara ante mí. Se venga que no le seguí el juego la otra vez.

—Haz lo que quieras...— le digo bastante seguro, tarde o temprano se va a enterar. Pero estoy nervioso, por que quiero un poco a Karamatsu.

Todoko me sonríe y me abraza, levanta una pierna con esa ternura que me desespera y cuando me suelta, camina dando brinquitos al cuarto de Osomatsu, antes de tocar, me dirige por última vez la palabra: —Tú también vas a ceder.

Creo que estamos en guerra... Maldita sea.

* * *

 **P.D.2**

Tenía miedo de escribir en primera persona con Jyushimatsu xD.


	10. Hermandad y dolor

**Capítulo X:**

 **Hermandad y Dolor**

* * *

Todoko es la única que entra a mi habitación sin tocar. Me encanta que sea así.

—Osomatsu nii-san, tengo algo para ti ¡Voltea por favor!— abro un ojo para hacerme al interesado y me giro sin levantarme del suelo.

—¿Qué es?— muestro interés. Hay algo emoción en su voz, espero que sea dinero. Me urge apostar en los caballos, presiento que me irá bien.

—¡Taráááááán!— Todoko saca algo de sus bolsillos. Reconozco el color de los billetes por su denominación y cojo el dinero que llueve del cielo.

—¿Q-Q-Qué hiciste?— ya no tengo sueño, al contrario, quiero salir a divertirme, ver que consigo ¡Está el pachinko, el puesto de oden de Chibita o pasearme por algún bar para ver si pesco algo! ¿Debería hablarle a Totoko? Na.

—Ne, ne, adivina— Todoko me abraza y levanta la carita para que me pierda en sus ojos. Conozco sus jugarretas, todo lo que sabe es parte de mi enseñanza. Su talento no sería aprovechado por Cacamatsu o ninguno de mis hermanos, son muy idiotas.

—¿Lo robaste?— cuento el dinero.

—No.

—¿Ganaste en el Pachinko?— hago a un lado mis cuentas mentales y alzó una ceja. No me gustaría que Todoko fuera mucho mejor que yo en las apuestas.

—¡No! Además, soy menor de edad. No me dejan entrar a esos sitios— me responde con una risilla. Que bonita se ve cuando se tapa la boca, me da la impresión de que es adorable cuando es una hija de puta. Mi hija de puta.

La última es la vencida —¿Atsushi?— que tonta es mi risa cuando le presto atención...

—¡Bingo, Osomatsu-kun!— el sonrojo me hace toser, ¿por qué diablos tiene que llamarme así?

—¿Qué dijiste?— ¡¿escuche mal, no es así?!

—¡Atsushi-kun me dio dinero y me invitó a salir!— Todoko se cuelga de mi brazo. Me uno y la abrazo, vuelvo a lanzar el dinero ¡Qué me importa cuanto sea si vamos a tener más! Los dos brincamos por toda la habitación ¡VAMOS A TENER DINERO!

—¡Dinero, dinero, dinero!— los dos repetimos a coro. Hasta que caigo en la cuenta que nos pueden escuchar y le tapo la boca a mi hermanita.

—Todoko, ¿te das cuenta que ya podemos iniciar con el negocio?— le digo demasiado cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Mi hermana me asiente con esa cara de ratón tierno y le apreto las mejillas hasta que se le quedan rojas. Ella me infla los cachetes y yo le saco el aire al picárselos con el dedo. —Mañana no irás a la escuela, saldremos a comprar algo de ropa y con lo que sobre nos divertiremos un rato— la suelto y recojo unos cuantos billetes —Mis honorarios, hermanita— a triunfar en el pachinko.

—Ne, Osomatsu nii-san, ¿no me vas a agradecer por mi buen trabajo? — sus palabras me agradan y me rasco la nariz.

—¡Qué tonto! Se me olvidaba— voy a la puerta y me aseguro de que nadie este cerca. Paso seguro y le levanto la blusa. Todoko se quita el brassier y se sienta en la cama. Me le arodillo para quitarle la falda. Me gusta ver como la ropa interior se le enrosca en las rodillas, es cuando aprovecho a usar la boca y a deslizarla hasta que llega al suelo. Le digo adiós a la camisa, y al pantalón lo mando a volar de una patada. Estoy duro y me sostengo el pene para tocarlo. Todoko se aprovecha de eso y se lo mete a la boca. Pongo cara de estúpido cuando me la chupa, es demasiado buena... Las piernas me tiemblan por la humedad de su boca y por su modo hambriento de absorber. La puta hace unos sonidos que me la ponen más tiesa. Un momento, no me quiero correr tan pronto ¡Quiero coger!

Le jalo el cabello para que no me la siga mamando y le sonrío mostrándole los dientes. Ella conoce la señal y me deja ponerme boca arriba en la cama. —¿te gusta así, verdad?— Todoko no me responde. La puta de mi hermana me enseña su vagina al abrirsela con dos dedos. Está muy mojada. Que rico...

Se introduce el pene y sin perder el tiempo me rebota encima. Le sostengo de los pechos y me siento para besarle los pezones. Su estrecha vagina me hace gruñir, controlo el ruido mordiéndole el cuello. Ella se mueve más a prisa, y oculta su rostro en mis hombros para aguantarse los gemidos. Estamos en casa y tenemos muchos hermanos. Para torturarla un rato, me muevo a un ritmo más a presurado. Su espalda se hace para atrás y sus ojos se le abren demasiado. Ama que me la coja y se la meta hasta al fondo, es lo que hago cuando cae de espaldas en la cama. Me le pongo encima y le levanto una pierna.

—¿te gusta, no es así?— le muerdo el labio inferior y la embisto hasta que la cama hace demasiado ruido y tenemos que bajar la intensidad. Que aburrido.

—Más... Más... Más...— Todoko me abraza por el cuello y me besa los labios. Casi nunca intercambiamos besos. Sólo nos gusta el sexo a escondidas. Le acepto sus babas, es como si tuviera una novia.

Nos besuqueamos y eso ayuda a que dejemos de hacer ruido. La levanto por la caderas, mi pene roza diferente. Ella aprieta demasiado que dejo de besarla para poder respirar. Todoko hace algo que me asombra, se levanta de los codos y termina haciendo un arco con su cuerpo. Los senos se le tensan, se los pellizco con los dientes. Me carcajeo por sus sonidos y ella me abofetea sin fuerza por mis burlas.

—Te encanta que te folle— soy un cínico.

—M-Me e-encanta...— me responde y se muerde los labios. Creo que le daré más duro.

* * *

Todoko no fue a clases. La vigilo por su calidad de mercancía interesante. Hay que ser muy ingenuo para caer en su actuación y yo tengo práctica en esa clase de ambiente.

—Iyayo, ¿qué opinas de ella?— le pregunto a mi asistente y amante principal. Iyayo se pasa el cabello detrás de la oreja y baja un poco la ventanilla para observar mejor a la niña. Me gira los ojos y se recarga en mi hombro. Estamos en silencio, la música clásica queda para otra ocasión.

—Muy simple, no me gusta— le doy un beso en la frente. Su respuesta me llena de honra. No le gustan las chicas más jóvenes y hermosas que su persona. Elegí bien.

Me causa interés la convivencia con su hermano mayor. No es un simple lazo familiar, hay algo más entre ellos, lo deduzco por como se miran y se rozan los dedos. Huele a perversidad, Todoko no era virgen cuando nos acostamos. El lenguaje de su cuerpo sacó a relucir la verdad, estoy encantado por su experiencia y su escaso tabú.

Los hermanos usan el dinero para acatar mis ordenes de encontrar algo lindo para mi señorita. Eso habla bien de ellos, cumplen con su plan y yo me haré al sorprendido. Usaré palabras vanas y corrientes: "Qué hermosa te vez, Todoko" y me catalogará como un hombre más a su lista. Creerá que soy común y corriente para desvivirme por una niña con buena figura. Les aseguro lo contrario, ella no podrá vivir sin mí.

Es momento a que haga mi aparición. Le digo a Iyayo que este pendiente de lo que ocurre y le beso las manos. Me salgo del auto y camino con normalidad. Entro a la misma tienda en la que se encuentra Todoko y su hermano, y observo a los maniquís para dar la imagen de que no tengo idea de que comprar. Al fondo de la tienda veo a mi presa, y camino a su dirección.

—Todoko.

—¿Atsushi-kun?— su sorpresa es verdadera.

—¿Por qué no estás en clase?

—Salí temprano y pasé a comprar algo para ti con unas amigas.

—Entonces, será mejor que me vaya o te llevaré conmigo.

Todoko se ríe. Los clientes estarán encantados con su ternura, ¿qué precio será conveniente para tan alta calidad? Me despido besándole la mejilla. Ella baja la cara con su vergüenza fíngida y le respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa tan falsa que pasa por real. El día de nuestra cena, Todoko no regresará a casa.

* * *

La entrada escolar me parece muy triste sin mi novia esperándome. Me acostumbré demasiado rápido a tener una novia que me sonría y me tome de la mano, caminé hasta aquí sólo para perder mi tiempo ¡Todoko-chan es tan linda! Me urge apretarla y llenarla de besos. Si tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprarle ropas bonitas que fueran con su personalidad, le tomaría tantas fotos que ya no sabría que hacer con el material. Es preferible que me vaya a casa, tengo que estudiar… La próxima semana inician los exámenes de nuevo… Espero que Ichimatsu estudie… Aunque no tengo idea de como pasa sus materias si nunca abre un libro.

No me iré sólo, Jyushimatsu sale corriendo de la escuela. Es extraño…No está con Homura-chan, ¿Por qué no están juntos? Me da mala espina, algo terrible está por pasar… Trago saliva como si el mal estuviera frente a mí.

Me revuelvo el cabello, estoy siendo muy paranoico… ¡tengo que relajarme!

—Choromatsu-san, ¿está todo bien en casa?— reconozco la voz.

—Todo está muy bien en casa, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Homura-chan— le hago una reverencia por sus buenas intenciones. Sólo que dudo por el comportamiento de Jyushimatsu…

Homura me sonríe.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás?— estoy obligado a preguntarle. Su sonrisa es distinta, la finge para que nadie se preocupe por ella.

—Todo bien, gracias— ahora es ella quien me reverencia... E-E-es como si no la mereciera.

—¿S-segura?

Me asiente y se cubre el rostro. Llora… Y soy todo un imbécil por no ayudarla…

—Jyushimatsu-kun terminó conmigo.

Suelto mi maletín y me voy de espaldas... Esto no lo vi venir...

* * *

La aparición de Atsushi me dejó sin aire, y está vez tuve suerte de que no se encontrase con Osomatsu nii-san. No tendría una excusa creíble para andar con mi hermano de compras en lugar de estar en la escuela. Que mal, la excusa de que las clases terminaron antes no la podré usar en bastante tiempo. Tendré que pensar en otras mentiras para las compras de negocios. Eso será luego, por el momento, luzco el vestido nuevo que Osomatsu me escogió. No me gusta mucho, es demasiado virginal hasta para mí. Es muy blanco y en las orillas de los olanes tiene demasiado encaje. Lo único que me atrae es el cuello en V que me estiliza la figura... Por el resto, creo que sólo lo usaré para la cita con Atsushi.

Hago diferentes poses para ver cual queda mejor con esta apariencia. Me aprieto las mejillas y me tomo una buena sesión de fotos para subir al rato. Giro y la falda se eleva sin mostrar casi nada por lo acolchado de su estilo. Soy un princesa y si me suelto el cabello, parece que tengo menos edad. Me veré muy bonita este fin de semana.

Escucho un golpe en el piso de abajo y doy un gritito por el susto. En mi casa hay mucho ruido pero no de esa clase. Me bajo el cierre del vestido, me desvisto rápido. Ahora gritan, es la voz de Choromatsu y Jyushi. No entiendo lo que dicen, pero me da miedo de que se agarren a los golpes... Las escenas entre Karamatsu y Osomatsu pueden ser las peores. Me visto con rapidez con la ropa de diario y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Mi cabello rebota porque olvidé trenzarlo, pero es un detalle menor para lo que ocurre. Espero que ninguno este borracho y su pelea sea por alguna tontería... Nunca falta. Giro los ojos.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Homura-chan?— llegó a la sala justo a tiempo para escuchar el reclamo por parte de Choromatsu. Es momento de actuar y mostrarme sorprendida por la confesión. Mis hermanos guardan silencio, yo me tapo la boca sólo para encajar.

Jyushimatsu no responde, se queda en el mismo sitio con el cuerpo tenso. Su comportamiento deja con un aire de extrañeza a toda la casa. Karamatsu se para en medio de los que pelean y estira su mano para mantener la distancia y no se golpeen. Choromatsu tiene un pie en la mesa y sus cuadernos están desparramados por el suelo. Me comporto como una buena novia y me agacho a recogerlos sin meterme a la zona de peligro. Miro a mis hermanos de reojo como si estuviera a punto de llorar y cuando uno se mueve, me hago a la que tiene miedo y me coloco detrás de Osomatsu.

—Basta, burazas. Comportense— Karamatsu aleja a Choromatsu por ser el más arisco de todos los presentes.

—¡Karamatsu! ¡Terminó con Homura-chan y él muy cobarde no le explicó nada! ¡Está jugando con ella!— Choromatsu grita.

Ichimatsu tuerce la boca y me observa. Me acusa, sabe que yo lo causé. Hago como que no lo veo y mantengo mi tristeza por la noticia. No me voy a dejar intimidar por un adicto.

Osomatsu chifla y se mete a la pelea —Oe, Jyushimatsu, sí que eres estúpido. Homura-chan tiene muy buenas razones para no dejarla ir— cuando levanta ambas manos a la altura del pecho, se que habla de sus senos. Por celos, le pellizco el brazo. Karamatsu me da el visto bueno, cree que corrijo a mi hermano mayor.

Jyushimatsu está vacío y sus ojos están muy rojos: lloró. Con lentitud, nos da la cara. A cada hermano le sonríe y se le salen las lágrimas. Se detiene conmigo y sale corriendo. Su dolor resuena junto con sus pisadas en la escaleras y azota la puerta de su habitación. Se escucha su berrido, tiene un modo muy desgarrante para soltar su dolor. Sabe como sufrir para desahogarse pronto.

—¡Oe, Jyushimatsu!— Karamatsu lo persigue y Choromatsu sube a su habitación con un aura de enojo que nos aleja. Salgo de mi escondite detrás de Osomatsu y a Ichimatsu le saco la lengua. Me encargaré de él, tengo un plan para que caiga. Por ahora, mi "prioridad" es mi novio.


	11. Alianzas

**Autor:**

Me disculpo por tardar en subir el capítulo. Ando en otras cosas... Y pues casi no me da el tiempo con muchas cosas. Veo un proyecto con unas amigas, hago correcciones para un concurso, el estrés por dinero, etc. Pero busco la forma de hacer tiempo para seguir con esto xD.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Alianzas**

* * *

Osomatsu se queda sin hacer nada, somos dos. Es muy problemático intentar que los sucesos de mis hermanos se reparen. Tengo que hacer algo, pero carezco de la iniciativa. Meto mis manos a los bolsillos y jugueteo con las pelusas que se encuentran dentro de mi pants.

—Ichimatsu— ladeo el rostro a mi hermano mayor y nuestras miradas hacen un contraste por su total diferencia. Osomatsu tiene un brillo que me hace torcer la boca. Giro los ojos para zafarme de su mirada. Él lo comprende, se me acerca y me pasa un brazo por el cuello. Me aprieta y siento su aliento chocar contra mi mejilla. Chasqueo la lengua para que entienda mi repudio, no le causa nada. El maldito me aprieta con más fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunto sin nada de curiosidad, sólo para que me diga que diablos piensa y me deje sólo.

Osomatsu me rodea, y veo sin entusiasmo como avanza. Cuando se queda frente a mí, me pone las manos sobre los hombro. Le retiro las manos, no tengo ganas de que me toque. Ya suficiente tacto por parte de Cacamatsu...

—Que nos comportemos como los hermanos mayores que somos.

—No soy uno de los mayores.

—Eres mayor que Jyushimatsu.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de especial...?

—Que subas y hables con él.

Esto no me lo espero, y me fijo en la escalera que da a las habitaciones. Me pongo el cubre bocas, no soy el mejor hablando con las personas. No soy el mejor en nada ni siquiera para cuidarme cuando salgo a la calle. Me gusta meterme en los callejones y quedarme en ellos por largo rato. Puedo fumar sentado contra la pared, aspirando la humedad y viendo el poco cielo que pasa por encima. Sin embargo, Osomatsu tiene algo de razón en que lo que me dice. Puedo hablar con Jyushimatsu, tengo cercanía. Karamatsu puede decir alguna de sus tonterías y no conseguir nada.

—¿Hablarás con Choromatsu?— le pregunto al ir dejándolo atrás.

—De eso me encargaré enseguida— me responde con su voz estúpida contaminada de su risa. Lo dejo atrás, prefiero ver llorar a Jyushimatsu que soportar el pésimo humor de Osomatsu.

* * *

La pequeña putita es un amor. Nos logró dividir en dos grupos. Karamatsu mantendrá como tontos al Emomatsu y Jyushi con sus tonterías del perdón y el amor fraternal sumado a sus idioteces que parecen citas de libros de superación personal. No tengo idea de como lo sé por que jamás he leído un libro ¿Qué importa? Estamos mejor por equipos: Cacamatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu estan bien juntos, se dejan dislumbrar por las ordenes de su líder y madre, ya que dependen de sus cuidados para sentirse a gusto. En nuestro grupo, él único sin un uso razonable, es ¡Tarán! ¡Pajamatsu! Si lo mantenemos con nosotros, por ser el más cuerdo y responsable de los hermanos, tenemos un escudo para que no se descubra lo que estamos haciendo. Punto extra, Karamatsu ama como idiota a su "Lady" y no puede pensar nada malo de Todoko.

Subo al segundo piso. En el pasillo de las habitaciones se escuchan la voz de Karamatsu, me da harta pereza el descifrar de lo que habla cuando ya sé que tanto le dice: "Jyushimatsu, la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes que es lo que te va a tocar". Hem... Universo equivocado, eso es de Forest Gump, pero Karamatsu habla igual de retrasado que él.

¡Estoy emocionado! Camino de puntitas por el resto del pasillo y me paro en la entrada del cuarto de Choromatsu. Está todo en silencio... ¡Quiero entrar y ver que está pasando! Puedo patear la puerta, avisar que el mejor de sus hermanos y el más admirado llegó para consolar al tercero. Na, es como trabajar y nunca le pongo mucho esfuerzo al trabajo.

Empujo suave la puerta y por la línea de luz que se filtra acecho para ver que ocurre. Me arrepiento de no traer el celular conmigo... Es que lo empeñé para sacar algo de dinero para ir a las apuestas de caballos. De saber que me iba a encontrar a mi hermanita chupándosela a mi otro hermano, me hubiera hecho de algunos billetes al trepar el video a www..incestxxx..com ¡Y me podría comprar una membresía premium para algunas páginas pornográficas!

Choromatsu está de espaldas contra la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos. Todoko sabe de mí, la muy puta se saca el miembro de la boca y me invita a pasar con una sonrisa. En algún lugar del cuarto puedo ponerme cómodo y ver porno en directo. Sniff, estoy cumpliendo una de mis metas. Mamá, donde sea que estés, no soy un fracasado del todo, jeje.

Le acarició la coronilla a mi hermana y me pongo de rodillas a su costado. Veo la erección, Choromatsu no está para nada mal. Pensé que tendría un micro pene, estoy realmente sorprendido de lo que tengo frente a mi cara. Beso a Todoko, sabe a los fluídos del pajero, es un sabor raro; es como si besara a los dos a la vez. Todoko está a punto de regresar a su mamada; la detengo y le guiño el ojo. No tengo tiempo para los prejuicios, y me gusta aprovechar cualquier momento dónde pueda follar. Mi lengua recorre el glande de Choro; la saliva de Todoko hizo un buen trabajo humectando la zona. Le levanto el pulgar para darle una felicitación, es muy buena en estas cosas, doy fe de que me he corrido muchas veces en su cara.

Choromatsu vibra dentro de mi boca y sus gemidos se le atoran en la garganta. Le lamo los testículos y le abro de piernas. Es super gracioso como se retuerce, maldito virgen, imagina que es un examen y lo harás muy bien. El ano se le expande por la excitación, para meterle unos cuantos dedos en lo más profundo y después cogermelo con muchas ganas. Todoko se levanta y frente a mí se baja la ropa interior y se trepa la falda. Sé para lo que va y sonrío con muchas ansias por ver como le entra esta verga firme.

—Choromatsu nii-san...— la voz de Todoko es suave y llena de excitación. Lentamente, se le sienta en el vientre al pajero. Me empiezo a poner muy duro.

Choromatsu baja sus manos. No se da cuenta que veo de cerca lo que está pasando y como le levanta la blusa a Todoko y le aprieta los senos con cierta vergüenza. Ella le pide que los bese, Choromatsu se atraganta pero lo hace. Le pasa la lengua por los pezones; Todoko se retrae y gime. Quiero participar... Necesito participar. Me vale, voy a participar.

Me siento en la cama, cruzado de piernas y le acaricio el mentón a mi hermano. Choromatsu empuja a Todoko y me río sin nada de respeto cuando sale volando.

—¡Osomatsu! ¡N-No pasa n-nada!— me dice a punto del desmayo.

—Casi nada, sólo estás a punto de echarte a nuestra querida hermanita— le digo con una sonrisa y lo beso.

Me aparta con fuerza y se pega a la pared, lo más alejado de mí. Todoko se queda sentanda en el suelo, abierta de piernas exhibiendo la humedad de su vagina. Ella si sabe como tentar al diablo.

—N-No... Y-Yo... E-este... ¡Lo siento!— Choromatsu no busca que hacer y se cubre con las sábanas.

Con un guiño me comunico con Todoko. Ella regresa a la cama con nosotros. Nos besamos. Tanteo la cama sin quitarle la atención a mi hermana y encuentro la mano de Choromatsu. La aprieto y siento como toda su energía sexual se combina con la mía.

—Mientras más, mejor— le digo.

Choromatsu se sale de su escondite, nos observa sin nada de color en el rostro y los ojos fijos en nuestro beso. Aparto a Todoko y gateo como gato en dirección a mi hermano, restriego mis labios sobre los suyos, Choromatsu abre la boca pero se debate en no besarme. Sin embargo, pierde el rumbo de las cosas, cuando Todoko-chan vuelve a mamársela y nos unimos en un beso lleno de gemidos por su parte.

Eres nuestro, Pajamatsu. Bienvenido al negocio de hermanos.


End file.
